


【Unlight】隐焰

by id2587



Series: Unlight [3]
Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, unlight - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id2587/pseuds/id2587
Summary: ※ 警告！沒有反應就只是滿滿的可怕肉文（遮臉※ 作者腦洞關不上，而且一切只會越來越重口味※ 前輩中心，全世界都在單戀前輩，而且前輩一開始是直的(爆※ 對前輩而言則無關情愛，只是強制推倒，多cp注意# 前輩由直去彎，一開始時不能接受到沖擊，到後期抱着反正都被上就算的荒唐夢※※※ 相信我，我真的很愛前輩 ※※※P.S. 剩下的4章已經完成，已出書，有興趣的請敲FaceBook看詳細





	1. 女僕裝 X 泰國浴

女僕裝 X 泰國浴

Melen x Riesz

 

「這是什麼回事？」

 

一覺醒來，不是在自己的房間內，入目之處盡是一片空白，純白色的空間處處都透出詭異的氣氛，里斯下意識地皺眉打量這怪異的地方，一大片空間裏只有他一人。

 

「我不是應該在自己的房間嗎？」

 

環顧四週都看不見人影，里斯完全不明白他為何會出現在這個奇怪的空間內，而且身上冷冰冰的，就像沒有穿褲子一樣——

 

下一秒看見的景象差點讓里斯一口氣梗在喉嚨回不過來。

 

身上平日穿的軍服早就不知所踪，幾乎沒咆哮出來，里斯皺着眉地扯了扯那有着白色蕾絲的小圍裙，胸前柔軟的黑色布料上充斥着花邊和蝴蝶結，短得可憐的黑色裙擺露出兩條裹在白色高筒襪的男性長腿，下方一直傳來涼冰冰的感覺，腳下踩着完全不能跑動的高跟鞋——好吧他現在知道那陣冰冷感是從那裡傳來了。

 

黑着臉用力拉扯那條圍裙，里斯心底發誓要是讓他找出這身的罪魁禍首是誰，他一定會用燒滅好好招待那讓他穿上女僕裝的傢伙……該慶幸這身該死的羞恥裝沒有其他人看到嗎?

 

「嗯，想不到里斯你的品味還真好。」

 

在聽到聲音的那一瞬間，里斯只覺得他全身的血液都彷彿結冰了。

 

是誰！

 

臉色鐵青的里斯扭頭一望，只見笑呵呵的魔術師正用一種欣賞的眼光打量他，順着對方饒有趣味的目光望下去，此時的里斯才發現他根本沒穿內褲，大片的春光正隨他的扭腰動作曝露在對方的視線中。

 

里斯甚至看到有什麼隨飄起的裙擺一閃而過。

 

「梅倫！」

 

尷尬的感覺瞬間化成惱怒，連咆哮都來不及，右手急忙按住那飄逸的裙擺，身下傳來陣陣冰涼的感覺，空盪盪還有那自由搖擺的感覺——很好，現在的他敢肯定下面什麼都沒穿，而梅倫正正在前方盯着他看。

 

里斯只覺得怒火正從胸口湧上心頭：「你幹的好事?！」

 

「很明顯不是。」

 

微微後退一步，仍是那帶上調笑的語氣，梅倫帶點失望看着那消失的春光，目光轉移打量那片在黑色裙與白色高筒襪之間約隱約現的絕對領域，在里斯的怒視下才慢慢收回目光。

 

「你不發覺我也是受害者麼？」

 

而這時里斯發現梅倫身上的異狀。

 

「這次我可是無辜的呢，王牌大人。」與里斯一樣，被強制換下那一套高帽西裝，幾近赤裸的梅倫只是笑了笑，一手拉着總想掉下去的布料，指指身上僅有的一條浴巾：「而且我也想知道——是誰那麼厲害可以在毫不察覺之下幫你我換上這一身打扮。」

 

惱怒的里斯瞪着梅倫，而後者則是滿臉無辜地回望着他。

 

「那管好你的眼睛。」再看也望不出結果，惡狠狠拋下一句話，里斯半信半疑的接受梅倫的解釋，繼續打量這個什麼都沒有的白色空間：「賬可以慢慢算，現在先找方法離開這裏——」

 

碰！

 

隨着里斯的話，似是在和應里斯的要求，二人眼前突然出現一個可以裝下五個人的豪華大浴缸，缸中滿載溫度合適的洗澡水，里斯盯着那可疑的浴缸沒有動，而梅倫好奇地撿起那擱在沐浴露的粉色信紙，隨着閱讀臉上閃過一絲奇異的神色。

 

看着梅倫微微挑眉的表情，旁邊的里斯突然有種大事不妙的感覺……就似是準備踏入渦中的感覺。

 

「離開的方法不是沒有，」梅倫停頓了一下，語氣帶上莫名的笑意，勾起嘴角將信紙遞了過去︰「只怕方法不會合王牌你的心意。」

 

「嘖，有什麼會不滿意……」

 

帶點別扭地踏着高跟鞋，步伐有點搖晃的里斯無視梅倫那惹人厭的古怪笑容，里斯一手接過信紙，語氣中盡量不爽︰「能讓我趕快脫下這身該死的女僕服就——」

 

不爽的聲音在瞄到紙片的那瞬間斷掉，視線反覆地查看那幾行短短的文字，背脊發涼的里斯現在只想將眼前所見的一切都燒掉。

 

那也太荒謬了吧？

 

手掌作出慣性的動作，里斯不能置信般看着那仍安然放在掌心的信紙——

 

——然而手上沒有往日熟悉的溫度。

 

而事實上里斯確實做出了放火焰的動作，只是熟悉的火焰並沒有出現，手中沒有往日的熾熱感，信紙仍舊安然地躺在里斯的掌心中，半點也沒有要化為灰燼的迹象。就算里斯不想承認，正如紙片所言，火焰果真消失了。梅倫靜默地看着，里斯默不作聲地注視着那失去火焰的手，一拳打在那大浴缸上。

 

「可惡！」

 

現在連力量都消失了。

 

「看來離開的方法只有按信紙上寫的去做呢。」

 

同樣被奪去力量，做出放牌的動作卻沒有紙牌出現，梅倫聳聳肩笑得一臉無辜，溫柔地看里斯洩忿地將那信紙揉作一團扔到地上，隨里斯動作而飛舞的裙擺襯上那誘人的白色高筒襪確實是賞心悅目。

 

當然還有那約隱約現的美好景色。

 

恨恨地瞪了梅倫一眼，里斯再一次伸手按住那飛揚的裙擺，可是信紙上的字在一次在腦海中浮現。

 

—— 沒有逃離的出口，所有能力消失，唯一脫離的方式只有完成信紙上的荒誕指令。

 

內心的直覺在告訴里斯那是真的。

 

除卻剛剛出現的浴缸外，而四週都是無盡的純白色，就似是一個牢房，根本就沒有任何出口可言。里斯瞪着鞋底下皺巴巴的信紙，良久後才僵硬地抬頭。

 

「梅倫，你知現在的你笑得很欠打嗎。」

 

似感受到那灼熱的視線而抬頭，里斯瞇起眼放狠話，可惜配上那一身的女僕裝，兇狠的語氣給人感覺更似是在撤嬌。

 

「你現在可是半點說服力也沒有呢，親愛的王牌大人。」

 

曖昧地在里斯耳旁低語，濕熱的氣息噴灑在里斯臉上，走到浴缸邊緣的里斯僵硬地將頭扭向另一邊，亳不在意的梅倫伸出手，手輕撫上里斯那外露的後背，雙手沒有被拍飛，在里斯那快要吃人的眼神下輕輕地將女僕服背後的蝴蝶結解下來，純白的圍裙便掉落地上。

 

這樣紙條上的第一個條件便達成了。

 

二人齊齊望向信紙，只見那一行黑色的指令慢慢消失。

 

「看來都是真的。」背上仍殘留着梅倫撫摸的觸感，疙疙瘩瘩在背上湧現，忍住一拳毆向梅倫的慾望，里斯瞪着那剩下的黑色字詞皺了皺眉。

 

「嗯，那要繼續嗎?下一個指令。」

 

不——

 

話語卡在喉嚨，本想拒絕但完全發不出聲，里斯張開嘴卻沒有聲音，似是突入魔獸的巢穴，生死間的直感，冷冽刺骨似時被窺視，四周的氣息突然間變得危險，瞪大眼的里斯甚至能看見那詭異纏上梅倫的黑影、然而後者卻半分都沒有察覺到。

 

危險！

 

張大的嘴發不出聲音，身體突然間釘死在原地，里斯驚駭地發現自己被定在原地不能移動半分，黑影如嘲笑般纏繞上那白皙的頸，下一秒梅倫的頸子上便出現根極淡，幾乎看不見的紅痕。

 

「里斯?」

 

梅倫只是不解地看向突然間激動起來的里斯。

 

快躲開！

 

——最可怕的是梅倫本人跟本沒有察覺到任何危險。

 

然而所有的氣息卻在里斯視線對上梅倫的微笑時消失得無影無踪。

 

———那是個只針對里斯的警告、赤裸裸的威脅。

 

額頭冒出冷汗，剛從固定的身體中再次獲得操縱權，手指用力地握成拳頭，惱火的里斯深深地瞄了眼梅倫，再環顧四周，整遍空間仍舊只有他與梅倫二人，那黑影彷彿沒有出現過。

 

「甚麼了?」毫不察覺自己在死亡邊緣轉了一圈，梅倫依舊笑得紳士，看着里斯惱火的表情，嘴上卻說着調戲的話：「看上去那些條件都是我在佔便宜呢?」

 

對啊，那些如玩笑般的條件。

 

里斯心內恨恨地的說着，就算是再不情願，可是梅倫脖子上的紅痕是顯得那麼刺眼。

 

「那你不反對…」慢慢的走近，梅倫笑了笑：「那我便繼續囉？」

 

不可以妄動———那警告出現於腦海中，揮手的動作硬生生停下，里斯深吸了一口氣，配合梅倫下一步的動作。努力無視胸前那灼人的視線，站在那裏拍掉梅倫那作勢摸上胸前的手，結實的長腿暴躁地連環踹出，後失望地看着兩隻高跟鞋都沒踹中梅倫。

 

「嘖。」

 

純黑的高跟鞋滾到地上，梅倫看着里斯那賭氣的動作差點失笑。抓住那隻未放回的腿，手順勢撫上那緊實修長的腿，手指在碰觸到大腿內側那片肌膚時，陌生的觸覺令里斯一個顫抖，冰涼的指尖靈活地勾住高筒襪的邊緣———

 

里斯看着梅倫專注的神情，臉隨着慢慢地向下拉的手指而漲得通紅，就在襪子快要脫下時梅倫的手指在腳底下輕輕一搔，在里斯滿臉通紅再一次起勢踹人前順勢後退兩步。

 

「不要做多餘的事！」

 

第個二指令完成了。

 

「好了，那我那一部分便完成了，剩下的要我幫你脫嗎?」梅倫看着里斯身上剩餘的衣服，笑意滿滿地表示他完全樂意幫忙脫下去。

 

「不用！」

 

伸出的手停頓在半空，本打算停手的動作卻在視線接觸到那淡紅痕跡時一震，冷冽的氣息似在催促，磨牙的聲音傳來，里斯斬釘截鐵的秒回答道，湛藍眼睛瞪着梅倫的眼快要噴出火︰「相信我，出去後我一定會燒滅你。」

 

「那也要你記得住這裏的事才行。」隨手拋下那高筒襪，與里斯不同，什麼也沒有察覺到的梅倫笑得就像偷吃到糖的小孩子一樣︰「反正吃虧的又不是我，何樂而不為?」

 

語塞的里斯只感到一口氣直接哽在胸口。

 

「該死的！」

 

梅倫的表情囂張得簡直讓人很想殺了他！

 

第一次被人調戲，被調戲的里斯咬着牙，看着梅倫對他做了個請的手勢，手上的動作兇狠得似要把整套女僕服給硬扯下來。不出一分鐘，那件誘人的女僕裝便在梅倫惋惜的目光化為滿地碎片，當梅倫看着里斯那幾近赤裸、只剩下那裏的一個小蝴蝶結的身體，目光不禁暗了下去。

 

「你是要自己滾進去定還是我踹你進去！」

 

無視身上赤裸的尬尷，被威脅的憤怒與赤裸的羞恥的心情混成一團，內心的忍耐快到極點，惱羞成怒的里斯現在只想狠狠地將梅倫按在水裏毆打。

 

「呵呵，我就乖乖地等王牌的服務好了。」連微笑都快掛不住，梅倫強行壓下內心的激動，解開浴巾便直接跨進了浴缸。

 

里斯看着赤裸的梅倫直接進入了浴缸，再看看手上那支粉色的沐浴露，良久才默默地將沐浴露倒在他身上。看着那沿着身體流淌下去的黏稠液體，里斯腦中回盪着自己一定一定是燒傻了，才會遵守那些愚蠢的指令——還有那個愚蠢的蝴蝶結。

 

反正這裡只有他們，沒人能看到他們在做什麼。

 

直接望向梅倫，里斯輕碰了一下梅倫的手，示意梅倫躺在浴缸裏，看着乖乖面向他的梅倫，里斯深深吸一口氣，便直接跨在梅倫的腰部，兩手撐在兩側，在梅倫的凝視下開始最後一項的指令。

 

———泰國浴

 

粉色的沐浴露緩緩從胸膛流落腹部，黏稠的液體再滴落下身，里斯瞪着眼跨在梅倫腰上，兩手撐在浴缸兩側，下半身就那讓僵硬在半空中，沐浴露一滴一滴從里斯身上滴下，粉色的色澤於水中慢慢淡化，二人就直接維持那詭異的姿勢互相瞪眼。不管是心理還是肉體上的抗拒，全身肌肉都繃緊到一個極點，看着全身赤裸躺在浴缸內的梅倫，里斯覺得的下半身無論如何還是坐不下去。

 

「別說話，」連望都不用望，里斯直接道：「閉嘴。」

 

不是沒有在公共浴室洗過澡，也不是頭一次看見別人的裸體，可是與同在更衣間裏一整隊人都赤裸裸的接受消毒不同，就這樣與梅倫四目相對，里斯連臉上都快要燒起來。

 

又沉默了一段時間，撐在浴缸兩側的手開始微弱地打顫，發白的指尖用力地支撐着全身的重量，梅倫微嘆了口氣，溫潤的眼眸帶上一絲無奈，雙手卻是用力地按在里斯的腰上，水面淺起一陣水花，不等眼前的人反應過來，下一秒兩個身軀就直接貼在一起。

 

「———你！」

 

腰上的雙手慢慢收緊，屬於梅倫的氣息一下子包圍了里斯，瞳孔收縮成一點，湛藍的眼中一片慌亂，身體更是直接僵硬，下身第一次與別人毫無差距地接觸着，對方的灼熱抵在柔軟的小腹上，里斯雙手半推地放在梅倫胸前，一時間竟不知該做什麼。

 

「反正醒來後也不會記得。」

 

耳旁是梅倫輕輕的低語，細碎曖昧的氣息直接撞入里斯的耳中︰「為何不直接當作是一場夢?」

 

梅倫的話就像一個完美的藉口，完美得令里斯差點忘掉對指令的抗拒。

 

對啊，反正都不會記得——

 

那只是藉口

 

——就當自己發了場春夢。

 

真的會不記得？

 

努力地說服自己，里斯眼神飄移地望向眼前的水波，緊抿的嘴唇終於打開。

 

「……洗那裏?」

 

「由胸開始。」

 

感受到身上的人稍微放鬆，得到了里斯准許，梅倫輕輕將對方的身體扶到他的胸膛上，感受着手上肌膚的觸感，比常人高熱的體溫是最舒適的溫度。

 

美好的上半身完全暴露在梅倫面前，令人驚歎的完美，久經鍛煉的身軀充滿活力，正如里斯的火焰一般耀眼。梅倫暫停動作，在對方注視下按在里斯的乳尖上，調戲般的按摩力度反而令里斯的身體重重一顫，修長好看的手指在里斯越來越紅的臉下一路摸向小腹，柔軟的指尖像是意外地在肚臍上畫了個圈，燃起陣陣火焰般擴散到下半身，最後在停在那個令里斯萬分尷尬的位置上。

 

「就洗到那裏。」

 

魔術師微微沙啞的聲線帶上一絲情慾。

 

「然後，」指尖下的身體在顫慄，調戲的力度由胸前摸到落下腹，梅倫輕輕抽回手指，意外地看到里斯過於刺激的反應，思緒在腦海中快速轉了個圈，似是想到什麼的梅倫眼底閃過驚喜，連語氣都不自覺帶上濃濃的溫柔：「……剩下的就由我來。」

 

心臟突然激烈地跳動，里斯無視掉那句感覺怪異的話，腦袋開始發熱，連帶臉上都在發燙，逃避似的避開梅倫的視線。

 

「嗯。」

 

果然趕快將一切都完結掉吧。

 

無視掉那些洶涌的情感，里斯直接閉上眼睛將自己當作一塊海綿，深深的吸了一口氣，胸膛緊貼着梅倫的胸上下磨蹭，只是洗了幾下，白色泡泡在二人連接的地方出現，胸前軟綿綿的乳尖很快便硬了起來。泡沫下的相接的肌膚滑溜溜的，小小的突起在每次擦過時，磨蹭的動作都帶點令人發麻的別樣感覺，隨着里斯磨蹭到梅倫的小腹，發熱的感覺漸漸在下身累積，然後里斯很悲哀地發現他竟然開始有感覺了。

 

「呃…」

 

血液開始往下半身積聚，那熟悉的前兆——但願梅倫看不到。

 

那只是自欺欺人的想法。

 

在梅倫那越發越熱烈的目光下，里斯果斷地將頭扭往另一邊。

 

里斯都不記得他為了裝看不見或者說——逃避，下身在梅倫的身體上擦拭了多久，那些生理反應就這麼蹦了出來。但里斯完全沒有專注在上面，里斯只知道梅倫那雙眼睛帶着情慾和一絲無奈盯着他，然後慢慢靠近。

 

太接近了。

 

直到梅倫似是安撫地摸上背脊，里斯終於發現他不能再無視，在對方都是男的情況下硬了。

 

「里斯，別那麼一臉震驚的表情，」梅倫微喘着氣，但是里斯卻好像能在他眼裏看到該死的興奮。「你不是同樣也硬了嗎?」

 

然後梅倫直接吻上里斯。

 

如蜻蜓點水般的吻止於唇瓣上的碰觸，驚愕的眼神在吻上的那瞬間放縱到頂端，過於震驚的里斯連抗拒都忘掉。梅倫的唇、一直都以為只有女性的嘴唇是軟軟的，直到梅倫吻住里斯之前，里斯也沒想過男性的嘴唇也可以到達這種效果，梅倫嘴唇也很軟，軟一點也不像想像中……

 

等等哪裏不對！

從思維中驚醒，下一秒里斯被梅倫推到浴缸邊，面對溫柔到讓人恨的梅倫，里斯更寧願他可以更強硬一點，無力的身體，忍耐着對方再一次撫上胸的手，那不斷累積的快感，里斯有種臉上在發燒的錯覺……活像他自己就是個青澀少女的被壓下調情。

 

雖然事實他確實是被壓倒的那個。

 

「嗯…唔……」

 

連頭都在痛，里斯感到身下那部分開始發疼。

 

也許是那蝴蝶結綁得太緊的關係?

不是的，或許是正常男人都大有的生理反應。

 

「嗯…該洗好了吧?」

 

壓下那喘息，重新將梅倫壓回身下，里斯嘗試分散自己的注意力，右手悄悄地搭在浴缸的邊緣，但更可悲的是，里斯完全感受到，頂在小腹上的感覺，對方的程度比他更硬。

 

里斯的小動作直接僵硬掉。

 

梅倫笑意滿滿地望向里斯。

 

「閉嘴！」

 

水花一下子濺起，察覺到梅倫的變化，打算離開的手剛碰上浴缸邊沿，雙手就發軟，撐不住的身體一下子失平衡滑了下去，激起的水花掩蓋了視線，等里斯找回平衡撐起的身體後，情況明顯更糟。

 

他媽的他直接坐到梅倫的玩意上了。

 

而梅倫的那一根更是直接頂在里斯後方的入口處。

 

里斯努力無視那頂着他的堅硬，陣陣脈動的感覺開始不妙———

 

「所以接下來的就讓我來吧。」

 

「等等!」很想立即坐起來，可是梅倫放在腰上的手卻什麼樣都拿不走。「該洗的我都洗了，現在不是可以離開?」

 

「沒有完成，」帶點急促的語氣，眼前一直鎖在心頭的人就在眼前，那個要命的位置軟軟的，微微開啟的位置似是引誘般磨蹭着，開啟的入口只是輕輕碰觸下身，里斯獨有的熾熱感已令梅倫差點把持不住，開始壓抑不住的梅倫停頓了一下，瞄了一眼紙上的句子仍然在:「這個泰國浴的定義，不是寫得很清楚的嗎?」

 

「別！」

 

里斯順着目光望向紙片，下一秒再望回梅倫，對方那根堅硬抵雖然是移開了，右手卻是放在他的腰側直接向下摸去。

 

輕吸了口氣，里斯仍帶着期盼地望向梅倫，接下來的事並不是他預期的發展：「我可不是——」

 

「抱歉，」梅倫深深地吸了口氣，另一根手指卻是摸在那危險的位置上。

 

「但那也不輪到你選擇了。」

 

「嗚！」

 

下一秒梅倫抱緊里斯，完全不給予里斯反悔的餘地，像是要把里斯揉進身體內似的，手摸上里斯下巴，梅倫低下頭直接吻下去，直接將里斯接下來的所有話語吞下，舌尖與舌尖互相交纏，似是要將里斯的全部都奪走。

 

「嗯…梅…」

 

被吻得全身發軟的里斯甚至分不清呼吸的是誰人的氧氣。

 

一拳揮向梅倫，好不易獲得喘息的空間，一絲銀絲從里斯唇角牽出，梅倫似是感不到痛楚，眼神緊緊鎖住里斯低喃。

 

「別逃，否則我會忍不住的……」

 

鬼才不會逃！

 

「呃！」

 

事情開始失去控制，等里斯好不容易扭過頭，氣喘吁吁地想要從梅倫的身下逃走，卻發現身體發軟，剛剛被撫摸過的地方如灼傷般發燙，下身的位置不知何時被梅倫用手撫摸着，梅倫的指尖在頂端重重擦過，陌生的快感從那位置湧上，一根手指不知何時插了進去，那靈活的手指不斷在內壁摸索按壓着，前後夾攻的陌生感覺讓里斯差點忍不住呻吟出聲。

 

「……舒服嗎?」

 

梅倫在看到里斯那表情時不禁笑了出來。舌尖玩味似的順唇一舔，梅倫金色眼睛湧出深深情色幾乎讓里斯喘不過氣來。

 

「閉…嘴」

 

回答梅倫的是里斯惱怒的眼神。

 

手指突然由一根加至三根，梅倫的手指慢慢的按壓，似是尋找什麼般探索，里斯的臉漲紅，眉頭緊皺，深呼吸地忍耐那要衝出口的聲音，只覺得他體內像是被人攪亂般，陣陣酥麻的感覺由下身沖上胸口，胸前的乳尖早在梅倫的撫摸下堅硬起來，小小的乳尖被梅倫細細地舔咬，里斯覺得他若不是倚着浴缸，大概一早便會攤倒在梅倫身上吧?

 

為什麼要做那種無聊事?他又不是軟綿綿的女人……逃避中的里斯不自覺地側過了頭。

 

看不到里斯誘人的表情，梅倫帶點不悅的將手指推送得更入。

 

「你不專心呢，里斯。」

 

手的動作依然持續着，漸漸適應被侵入的感覺，累積的快感越來越多，蝴蝶結卡在要命的位置上，里斯只覺得他快要不能呼吸了，就好像被捲進一場另人暈眩的風暴中，無法釋放的感覺使人難受，打算伸手卻被梅倫早一步發現。

 

「放手……」

 

聲音嘶啞得模糊不清，里斯轉回直視梅倫，眼神中有着慾望，連聲音都帶上難受的沙啞，然而在梅倫耳中卻比任何都要悅耳。

 

回答里斯的是手指更深入的動作，彷彿沒有聽到里斯的話，梅倫低頭輕輕的舔舐着，濕潤的氣息吞吐在里斯脖子間，梅倫的手掌撫上分身，挑撥的撫摸令體內的快感燒得更猛烈，所有動作都在刺激着里斯的理智。

 

「啊嗯…我說，」呻吟從齒縫間漏出，軟綿綿完全不似是自己的聲音，隨即咬緊牙關不讓聲音漏出來，里斯的臉滿滿的潮紅，瞪向梅倫的眼神帶上倔強：「放手！」

 

低沉略帶沙啞，那種聲線在梅倫耳中名為引誘。梅倫看着那湛藍色的雙瞳，滿意地在里斯唇上輕輕蓋上一吻。

 

「好。」

 

蝴蝶結被靈活的手指解下，梅倫輕輕的咬住里斯的耳珠，舌尖描繪着耳朵的形狀，濕熱的氣息直接傳到敏感的耳內，那瞬間里斯只覺得全身像是被電流通過，緊咬的嘴唇漏出一絲呻吟，下身解放的快感直沖腦海，里斯一個顫抖便輕輕倒在梅倫身上。

 

「啊——」

 

一時間整個空間只剩下里斯急喘的聲音。

 

「呵，敏感點居然是這裏嗎……」

 

真是意外的驚喜。

 

滿意地看到對方失神顫抖，梅倫饒有興致地看着濺上小腹的白濁，撫摸攤倒在他懷內不斷喘息的里斯，小麥色的肌膚已染上了淺粉的色澤，手指被一片溫暖緊緊絞着，在抽出的瞬間帶出陣陣水漬的聲音。

 

「里斯……」

 

連心臟都在超載，面對着雙眼被情慾所迷濛的里斯，梅倫覺得自己再也忍不住了。

 

「那麼，我要進去了喔。」

 

梅倫的呼吸有些急促，摸着里斯貼在他的小臂上的頭髮，慢動作俯身低頭，十成故意每個動作讓里斯盡收眼底。里斯驚恐的睜大眼睛，深深吸入一口氣，抵在里斯入口的灼熱一口氣推入，沒等里斯反應過來便將自己的分身推進里斯的體內。

 

「什———」

 

整個背脊緊繃成美好的線條，梅倫進入的那瞬間，從未接受過如此粗大的侵犯，內壁似是被碾壓，痛楚雜快感的陌生感覺傳回大腦，使里斯忍不住呻吟出聲。那一聲呻吟似是提醒里斯，隨即又醒悟般地咬住了嘴唇，將剩下的驚喘吞回喉間，對進入自己身體的梅倫投去恨恨的一眼。

 

「——啊」

 

湛藍色的眼睛瞬間蓋上一層水霧，被進入的地方火辣辣的痛，但隨之而來被填滿的感覺就如點燃了身體內的火焰，痛楚夾雜着快感傳遍全身，陌生的快感由下半身燃起，隨梅倫的愛撫的胸膛動作開始燃燒，跳動的脈搏通過連接的地方傳來，胸口似有什麼要衝出，令人羞恥至極的呻吟從口中溜出，里斯連忙將手捂住口，眼睛睜至最大，肩膀甚至有些顫抖。

 

「嗚啊！」

 

嘴唇被手堵住，缺少發泄的通道，痛楚與喘息全哽在喉嚨，里斯只覺胸口鼓動到快要爆炸。緊致的內壁緊緊絞住梅倫，梅倫倒抽了口氣，勃發的分身勉強進了一半，低頭輕輕在里斯唇上啄吻，好聽的聲音中帶上壓抑。

 

「里斯，放鬆。」

 

勉強回望的里斯只是怒火地瞪了梅倫一眼。

 

梅倫清晰分明的形狀烙印在里斯的體內，隨着梅倫緩緩侵襲的動作，里斯努力含在喉嚨中企圖壓抑的喘息也被解放出來，直到梅倫幾乎整根都插了進去，熱燙的內壁帶着里斯獨有的熾熱感緊密地纏上，梅倫好不容易按下想讓眼前人狂亂呻吟的衝動，想讓里斯同樣享受這一刻，深吸口氣，梅倫停止了身體的節奏，似在等着里斯適應，將里斯扳回身前，轉而狠狠地吻了上去。

 

「嗯…」

 

梅倫靈活的舌頭再一次滑進口腔，刻意交纏在一起的舌葉發出陣陣的水漬聲，舌尖細細地品嘗里斯的舌，梅倫似是將里斯所有氣息都侵佔，下身的痛楚漸漸被梅倫的吻覆蓋，刺痛慢慢轉化成快感，從喉嚨深處滑出難以遏制的呻吟，在里斯被吻到缺氧前，梅倫終於放過那吻到發紅的唇。

 

「嗄…放…嗯。」

 

終於從那熱烈的舌吻中解放，空氣再一次吸入肺中，從暈眩的感覺中找回聲音，身上有梅倫的手在愛撫着，里斯看着那根在牽引的銀絲，發燙的臉讓里斯有種快要燒起來的錯覺。

 

「看來是可以了呢。」

 

梅倫的輕輕低語似是在宣告什麼的開始。

 

「啊——」

 

久埋的慾望深深地拔出再插入，估計里斯差不多適應，梅倫微微輕喘，按在里斯腰上的力度加深，壞心眼地突然抽動，里斯的體內滾燙緊緊的包裹着他，只要一想到現在溫暖的包裹着他的人是里斯，梅倫就覺得自己快要幸福到死去了。

 

「啊！梅倫你！」

 

里斯驚恐地發現埋在他體內的玩意又漲大了一圈，未等他來得及動手掩住嘴，梅倫將胳膊反摁過來，優雅卻極具控制性的進攻，將里斯壓在浴缸邊緣上，看着里斯光滑的背部，一瞬間梅倫有種口乾舌燥的感覺，連思考的餘地都沒有，梅倫直接吻了上去。

 

「別—」

 

激烈的動作似是碰觸奇怪的點，比剛剛被碰觸到耳朵更強勁的電流瞬間流遍全身，高亢的呻吟從指縫間中滿溢而出，里斯瞪大眼睛似是不能置信。

 

一切都不受控制。

 

「混帳——」

 

體內的血液都沸騰起來，體內的高溫從連結的地方燒到里斯身上，胸中的鼓動、耳邊的轟鳴，里斯難耐地緊咬牙關，但陣陣的快感隨着梅倫突然低頭，在那濕熱的唇舔咬上耳珠那一刻再忍不住傾瀉而出。

 

「啊！」

 

睜大的雙眼中滿溢霧氣，所有聲音剎那間回盪在整個空間內。

 

「嗚阿……啊！不……梅…倫，停下！」

 

瑰麗的音色響在耳邊，隨下身的動作而拔高幾分，梅倫只覺得下身又再硬了幾分。

 

———太美妙了

 

就算里斯努力壓抑的音色，就似是悅耳的樂曲般，動聽的呻吟不斷撩撥梅倫腦中那根線。

 

「———嗯啊」

 

梅倫只感到腦海中那根線隨里斯那聲美妙的呻吟通通斷掉。眼神一暗，把充血的慾望撤出一點，聽着里斯輕輕倒抽一口氣，接着又狠狠的撞進去。

 

「啊—別、梅倫！」

 

身體和大腦似是被分離，與平日自慰的感覺不同，下身連接的部位迎上一波又一波的熱浪，連發出的聲音都異常高亢，里斯咬牙拼命想忍住那呻吟的衝動，胸中的心臟激烈地鼓動，只覺得那種從未接觸過的陌生快感快要迫瘋他。

 

「你確定?」

 

入侵的動作悄悄停下來，體內的慾望緩緩抽出來，在那瘋狂的快感中得到個喘息時間，放鬆下來的里斯張大口喘息，卻看到梅倫那蜜蜂色的眼睛蘊含笑意，然後下一秒便再深深的插了進去。

 

「啊—————」

 

睜大的眼睛盪漾着水霧，過於強烈的快感使背脊弓成一個美麗的弧度，梅倫將里斯移成另一個體位，慾望在身體內牽動，輕吻上那光潔的背，大力烙下屬於自己的痕跡，梅倫在里斯的背後吮出一朵朵鮮艷的吻痕，在那小麥色的背後留下一個又一個的印記。

 

「唔……停，嗯哈……」

 

「可是呢，」有點寂寞的笑了，手指輕輕夾着里斯口中的柔軟，梅倫聽着那斷續的呻吟，濕熱的氣息在里斯敏感的耳邊吹拂，刻意含着耳珠的軟肉舔吻，壓在里斯身上的力度再加重幾分：「我不打算停下來呢，里斯。」

 

——畢竟這只是我能擁有你的唯一機會啊。

 

「唔，梅倫啊……嗯啊啊啊！」

 

衝擊的力度一波比一波強，梅倫似是要連自己都揉合到里斯體內，內壁的熱度與壓抑不住的呻吟撞成一團，努力地將一切刻到體內，分身不斷撞擊那敏感的點，耳中傳來的是里斯壓抑不住的動聽呻吟，梅倫感受着那越來越緊緻的感覺，拉着里斯的身體讓他緊貼着自己，下身用力的貫穿里斯，粗暴的動作兇猛得讓里斯根本反應不過，不止舌尖，就連全身都充斥着梅倫所挑起的熾熱到燒掉理智的快感。

 

「嗯啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

 

在射出之後，失神的瞳孔漸漸暗淡下來，連結的熱度仍連接着二人，聽着里斯急促的喘息聲，梅倫自嘲地笑了笑，翻過里斯的身體，看着仍陷入在初次高潮餘韻中的里斯，潮紅的臉上盡是因他而染上的色彩，眼中是能令人沉溺的溫柔，望着那樣的里斯，梅倫忍不住俯身輕輕吻上去。

 

僅僅是貼上那片唇，梅倫整個人回望里斯，淡淡的吸引力牽引着，毫不意外地看見腳尖開始化作透明。

 

「……看來，要夢醒了呢。」

 

在里斯睜眼最後看到的，是梅倫那帶上苦澀的笑靨。

 

「真想，現實中都可以如此擁抱你呢……親愛的里斯。」

 

———只可惜我沒有那樣的勇氣。


	2. 獸化 X 騎乘式 X 發情期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archibald x Riesz

梅倫那聲溫柔的細語仍彷似在耳邊迴盪。

「靠！」

當里斯睜開時，映入眼簾的不是他熟悉的房間天花板，也不是床邊鋪墊的地毯，瞬間坐起環顧四週，那一片白得只剩下病態的純白只令里斯有種想殺人的沖動。

信紙上的該死指令不是已經全部完成了嗎?！可是為什麼他會仍舊留在這裏?

漫無目的地走着，一片純白色間只有他一人存在，梅倫那個混帳果然消失了。只是身後那隱約的刺痛在提醒里斯剛剛發生了什麼事。

但為什麼他還在這該死的空間內！

深呼吸了一口氣，緊握拳頭的手在震動，里斯盯着地板呼氣強迫冷靜下來。

———先冷靜下來，里斯，你可以的。

閉上眼睛，深呼吸着冰冷的空氣，里斯在很快便壓抑下怒火，胸口燃起的火慢慢下降，沉靜再一次回到里斯身上。

還是先檢查一下自己吧。

平日的軍服妥當都穿在身上，整齊的制服上至外套下至軍靴都沒有缺失，只是平日掛劍的位置是空盪盪的，揮手間仍然沒有火焰出來。眉頭仍舊緊緊皺起，里斯只能默默嘆了口氣。

好吧，至少他今次沒有被換上奇怪的裝束。

里斯低頭看着身上的軍服，摸着衣料上略為粗糙的質感，至少熟悉的軍服令他感到安心不少。

只是下身仍是隱隱作痛。

剛剛的畫面在腦海一略而過，梅倫那情慾中帶點苦澀的表情彷彿就在面前，臉上有點發燙，將領巾扯鬆一點，里斯明確能在梅倫眼中看出了一些異樣，可是那複雜的情愫是代表什麼卻說不出來……詭異的刺痛在那位置似是在提醒什麼，里斯思考了一秒就決定忽視。

里斯有預感，一但他理解到梅倫想表達的是什麼，倒霉的一定會是他。

「好，那接下來就是尋找出口———」

「喲，里斯。」

熟悉的聲音突然從身後出現，嚇一跳的里斯猛然轉身，只見另一個同樣熟悉的臉孔突然出現在視線內，白色的煙霧緩緩從對方的口中呼出消散於空中。

煙霧後的人影正正是阿奇波爾多。

「嘛……能告訴大叔我現在發生了什麼事嗎?里斯。」

一時間里斯看着阿奇波爾多居然沒反應過來。

瞄了一眼里斯的靜止的身影，阿奇波多一時間陷入了沉思。相比起剛剛出現的里斯，阿奇波爾多卻想起在里斯出現前的事。

突然間出現在陌生的空間內，阿奇波爾多四週打量這奇怪的空間，右手暗自摸上腰間發現連手槍都消失掉，阿奇波爾多拿下帽子撥了撥，卻不知什麼時候左手握住了一封信。揉了揉手中的紙張，阿奇波爾多帶點困惑地望向信紙，粉色的信紙透露出一般少女的粉紅情懷。

可是剛剛他手上有這封信存在過嗎?

好奇地展開信紙快速閱讀一遍，眉頭隨閱讀而皺起，雖然身處的地方是相對詭異，可是對比起阿奇波爾多覺得信上所言的完全是一個笑話。

但下一刻里斯卻如信中所言直接出現在他面前……

「是你？」

思緒從回想中抽離，視線從手上不應出現的信紙轉到里斯身上，阿奇波爾多將信順手塞回口袋，正打算和眼前的熟人商量這詭異情況，眼神卻對上里斯時明顯呆滯了一下:「不過我真想不到原來里斯你有這種……嗯，趣味?」

眼前里斯的模樣使阿奇波爾多差點忍不住偷笑出來。

「吓?你發什麼瘋?」

在注意到阿奇波爾多那詭異的視線，心知不妙的里斯看着對方的視線由大腿慢慢打量到頭頂，手掌連忙往頭頂一摸——溫暖而柔軟，還隨着碰觸而抖動的感覺……里斯可以直言他頭上可從來都沒有裝過這種玩意。

不是頭髮，而是毛茸茸的圓形獸耳。

 

下一秒里斯直接整個人跳了起來

 

「嗯，的確是炸毛了。」

望着里斯整個人當場呆若木雞，栗色獸耳上肉眼可見一根根豎起的絨毛，不斷打量眼前表情難得一見的王牌大人，阿奇波爾多搓搓滿是鬍渣的下巴，偷瞄了一眼里斯身後，好意地指指里斯的大腿：「屁股都有喔。」

———完蛋了

右手立即摸上頭頂，里斯摸摸那溫暖柔軟的圓形獸耳，左手再順着腰間摸向後身，毛茸茸的觸感掃過右手，輕輕抓住那根在身後輕輕搖擺的東西扭頭一望，里斯整個人都呆滯了。

說是震驚還是害羞好?連阿奇波爾多都不知怎麼形容里斯現在的表情。一時間阿奇波爾多有點慨嘆為什麼現在他沒有照相機在手。

整個動作定格在原地，年輕王牌泛紅的臉上盡是糾結的表情。

里斯僵硬般低頭瞪着手上抓住的那根……不會吧?

毛…毛茸茸的?

用力掐了一下，痛楚直接從尾巴直上腦袋，不是裝上去，而是真的長在自己身上。里斯看着那根連着白色毛球的尾巴如本能般從手掌中溜走，一時竟然反應不過來。

尾巴?獸耳?

上一次是羞恥的女僕裝，而今次居然是直接獸化了嗎?！

牙齒咬得卡卡作響，意識到發生在身上的變化，下一秒里斯連尾巴都豎起來了。

他媽的是誰開的惡劣玩笑?根本沒完沒了！

「……果然是大貓。」望着那片炸起的毛，阿奇波爾多則是靜靜站一旁低喃。

「你在說什麼?阿奇波爾多?」愕然的里斯只是沉醉在他多了對耳朵和尾巴的怒火中，絲毫沒有留意阿奇波爾多在說什麼。

「咳，沒什麼。」

畢竟一直盯看着別人的耳朵顯然有點尷尬，阿奇波爾多連忙別過頭，可是下一秒又被那搖擺的尾巴吸引過去，富有節奏地擺動的尾巴從軍服下擺悄悄地伸出來，被尾巴壓下的褲頭隱約能看見人魚線的線條，腳步似是被人誘惑般向里斯接近，阿奇波爾多不知不覺間手掌伸便將那尾端的白色毛球抓在手中——

「靠！」

被寛厚手掌掐住的那瞬間里斯只覺得整個人全身都顫慄起來。

那種差不多是整個人被一下子抽空的感覺，與自己掐自己的感覺完全不同，身體所有的力氣彷彿一下子被抽走，奇異的感覺伴着戰慄由尾巴傳來，白色的髤毛從阿奇波爾多的指縫間輕輕的搓揉着，就似浸染在午後暖和的太陽底下，耳朵抖了抖，一直睜大的眼睛半睏地蓋上，濃重的睡意一下子襲捲全身，里斯剎時間只覺得整個人懶洋洋好想躺下去——

「哈嗯——」

那聲似有還無的嘆息就像是貓咪般令人心癢。舒服的咕嚕聲悄悄從里斯喉嚨溢出，聽着眼前青年不自覺的咕嚕聲，阿奇波爾多的把玩尾巴的動作不禁停了下來。

「喂喂…」隨着阿奇波爾多停下來的動作，里斯也即時從那種氣氛中驚醒過來。

溫馨的氣氛即時化作無比尬尷。

里斯顯然也發現了剛剛那聲無意的呻吟，手掌捂着嘴巴卻掩蓋不住漲紅的臉，尾巴隨里斯一個瞪眼從阿奇波爾多那手上溜掉，阿奇波爾多看着眼前青年那惱怒而又情動的眼神，喉嚨滾動不禁吞了一口口水。

也太令人意外——這和平日充滿自信的王牌相差太多了。

明明對方只是平日穿着的軍服，可是為什麼在加上那對獸耳與尾巴後便整個感覺都不同了?指縫間的溫度仍殘留在手中，呼吸開始變得急促，隨着傳入阿奇波爾多耳內的呼吸聲，思緒開始混亂，信上的文字突然在腦海中浮現。

■■■■■■

如果可以壓上去，想必……那音色會更動聽吧?

努力將剛剛明顯走歪的思維拉回來，阿奇波爾多低頭望望手掌，掌心還殘留剛剛柔軟的觸感，再抬頭看看里斯，與里斯相接的視線，對方雙瞳中的惱怒中帶上一絲委屈，瞬間阿奇波爾多只覺得有什麼狠狠擊中了內心柔軟的那一部分。

「……」

不行，不可以再想。

只是被瞪了一眼，阿奇波爾多已感到有些事再繼續下去會往糟糕的方向發展。現在的里斯殺傷力太強，配上獸耳的惱怒表情似是開啟了新的大門，阿奇波爾多努力使自己移開視線，只是里斯身上纏繞着誘惑的吸引力，尾巴一搖曳，那視線不自覺便飄動過去。

最可怕的是里斯對此根本毫無自覺。

難怪連隊中一直有流傳里斯·拉法基是碰不得的熾熱火焰。

在那耀眼自信的表情下，到底點燃了多少個無意中一瞥的人，就連一直止步旁觀的阿奇波爾多都記不清楚。

眼睛變得晦暗，刻意地拉下帽子掩藏那眼神。

被冠上王牌稱號的里斯就如同一個天生的火源，吸引着他人如飛蛾撲火般迎上去。一直在旁觀阿奇波爾多看得太多了，就算明知毫無希望也無可救藥地栽進去，明知是全隊中陣亡率第一高的小隊卻永遠都有不怕死的申請調過去，不是第一個也絕對不是最後一個，偏偏當事者卻對此毫無自覺。

所以阿奇波爾多才一直努力讓自己止步於那條警戒線上。

微乎其微的低嘆，手上仍殘留着剛的體溫，阿奇波爾多的銳利的線視從對方雙目再移動到那淡薄淺紅的唇，明明是在思考那危險並警惕着，卻在下一秒思考那股惱怒的神情簡直想讓人抱在懷內好好撫摸一番。

「你看夠了沒有?阿奇波爾多。」

里斯終於忍耐不住到那幾近放肆的目光，過於銳利的目光像是要將他剝光般令人不自在，不過對方是阿奇波爾多，沒有其他想法的里斯只是認為對方對他身上突然多出的配件有額外的興致、但仍舊有些不爽。

「啊，抱歉。」

輕咳了一聲，急忙將頭別往另一邊，阿奇波爾多改打量四週，只是眼神時不時仍偷偷瞟向里斯。

沒有灼熱近乎侵略的視線，里斯暗自鬆了口氣，肩膀都微微地放鬆，臉上緊繃的表情漸漸化開，連尾巴都輕輕的搖曳着，阿奇波爾多看着那微小的變化，此時的里斯就好像是那草原上憩息的獅子，悠閒懶散下卻隱藏着令人不能忽視的力量。

阿奇波爾多始終低估了里斯的吸引力。

身後搖擺的白色尾巴似是信號，眼神不自覺地被那耳朵吸引，似是不滿阿奇波爾多那帶侵略的視線，轉過頭里斯漲紅的臉仍帶着一絲怒氣，警告無效的瞪視再沒讓阿奇波爾多移開視線，湛藍的眼睛裏似是滿溢着不甘，視線再慢慢移到那軍服的下擺，到那有節奏都左右輕搖的尾巴上，里斯現在的給人的感覺就像是一隻被人踩到尾巴的貓，怒火中卻帶着滿滿的委屈。

如果是能好好抱在懷內逗弄一番……又或是讓那嘴流露出其他的音色?

阿奇波爾多似掩飾般輕咳。

又是一個危險的念頭———嚇得搖了搖頭的阿奇波爾多為剛剛自己腦海中一閃而過的念頭感到頭痛，但思緒如放開疆繩的野馬肆意妄為，失去控制的思緒越擴越大，下一刻那粉色紙張上的詞彙便在腦中浮出，不自覺地跟隨那誘惑的字句走，開始思考的阿奇波爾多總覺得眼前的青年欠缺了一點點的東西。

總覺得眼前的大型貓咪還欠了一點東西……那大概是什麼?

阿奇波爾多突然間想起貓科生物的習性。

■■■

開什麼玩笑！猛然間察覺到那種想法，一時連臉上都在發燒，慌忙間阿奇波爾多連忙把那誘人的想去拋出腦外。

然後空氣就變了。

「嗯啊！」

所有的變故在那瞬間發生，粗重的氣息似是在耳邊響起。就在阿奇波爾多沉默的那一瞬間，幾乎在同一個時間，里斯突然間感到眼前一黑，身體一個搖晃直接便向前倒了下去。

「喂，里斯！」

嚇了一跳，一個箭步衝上去，阿奇波爾多抱住差點摔倒地上的里斯，重重的粗喘化作現實直接撞入阿奇波爾多的耳內。里斯在手指碰觸到肌膚那一刻重重一震，掩蓋不住的呻吟直接衝口而出。

「嗚……放…手。」  
「咦?好熱！」

強行壓下心中被呻吟挑起，那蠢蠢欲動的慾望，阿奇波爾多皺眉看着懷中的里斯，就算是隔着一層衣服，里斯身上傳來的陣陣高熱差點連手都能燙傷。

「喂，你沒事吧?」阿奇波爾多擔憂地伸手摸上里斯額頭。

好燙！

「…沒事。」

隔着衣服都能感受到對方身上散發出的那不尋常的熱度，連臉上都漲得通紅，全身都滲出細汗，張開的口不斷喘息着，里斯只是頑強搖頭表示沒事，只是微震的身軀與不斷升高的體溫都讓阿奇波爾多不能忽略。

「別逞強啊喂！」

此時一直在口袋中的信紙輕輕地飄到阿奇波爾多的面前。信中的內容如投射般直接在腦內回播，阿奇波爾多想起那內容，放大的瞳孔又再縮成一點。

不會吧?

結合那文字與剛剛自己所聯想到的事，低下頭的阿奇波爾多為難地看着懷抱內的里斯，對方的症狀與記憶中的都吻合，阿奇奇波爾多臉上的表情只能用精彩去形容。

一語成讖

「嗄……好熱……」

難受的聲音於口中溢出，連帶理智都溶成一團，里斯身體內的高熱沒有地方渲洩，燒融理智的高溫在體內衝撞，本能般往清涼的地方貼上去，里斯下意識地靠上阿奇波爾多，發燙的臉靠在對方的頸窩，游走在體內的熾熱在貼上對方肌膚時，里斯發出一聲舒適的低嘆，但很快只是僅僅是半點涼意根本不足以平息體內的熱度。

——不夠。

「這是?」輕鬆抱住里斯，後者正貪婪地汲取自身上的涼意，對於平日絕對不會依靠在別人懷內的里斯，到現在主動往身上蹭磨，阿奇波爾多為難地看着開始燒到有點神智不清在扯他衣服的里斯：「……真的不會吧?」

「醒醒，里斯！」阿奇波爾多直接伸手解開里斯的衣領企圖散去一些熱度：「里斯！」

「嗯?」大片的肌膚碰觸到清涼的空氣，找回一點理智的里斯雙眼迷濛，湛藍色的雙瞳中溢滿了不甘心的水霧，平日充滿力量的話語中帶着氣音，理智似是和什麼東西努力拉扯中，看到大衣露出的一角粉紅色，疑惑的眼神似是想通了什麼，語句也斷斷續續的：「告訴我…嗄、信、上面寫什麼?」

「呃…」阿奇波爾多猶豫了半晌，語句在腦袋撞了一下，不知該說是自己的問題還是那紙上的字詞，最後決定將內容是實話實說：「你發情期到了。」

里斯覺得自己的耳朵大概都出了問題。

了解很簡單，但是能夠理解卻是另一回事———很明顯里斯對這詞有很充分的了解。

「發—情—期?」

語氣中帶着濃濃的不可置信，里斯身上的氣勢越來越凶猛，慢慢重複剛剛阿奇波爾多的話，帶高熱的手一下子拉住阿奇波爾多的衣領，力度之大完全不似上一刻仍在半昏迷的人，氣息直接噴灑在對方身上，尾巴上的毛一根根炸起，里斯兇狠瞪着眼前的人，瞳孔如同野獸般豎起，喉嚨間有着低沉的咆哮，伸直的右手下一秒便能將人抓碎———

面對暴怒中的里斯，阿奇波爾多下意識般捏住了手中的毛毛球。

「！」

尾巴被人重重一揉下，比剛剛激烈的電流一下子流遍全身，猛然倒抽一口氣，全身的力氣再一次被抽空，里斯整個身體再次軟到在阿奇波爾多懷內。

「啊哈…」

阿奇波爾多只知道理智再一次失控。

緊緊抓住對方的衣服，短促的氣音從里斯口中洩漏而出，詭異的高熱從尾巴處點燃，下一刻就似峰火燎原般燒片全身，體內的火焰一下被逼出來，全身力氣被抽走，軟綿綿倒在對身上，湛藍雙瞳中滲滿水霧，臉上帶着暈紅，變得模糊的視野中隱隱帶着火花，冰涼的空氣吸取更多都降不下體內的熱度，不斷喘息的里斯展現出另一番的媚惑風情。

「嗯……放…手…」

那是不可能在現實中出現的情境。

雖然內心是萬分對不起里斯，但阿奇波爾多簡直愛死這樣子的里斯了。

不受控制的手由腰悄悄移到臉上，隔着手套的拇指輕輕在里斯的唇上比劃，有什麼悄悄地放任而出，阿奇波爾多的手指由唇上比劃到喉結上，里斯隨着那動作從喉嚨口發出幾聲類似小動物般的呢噥，越發暗淡的眼神盯住眼前的青年，獵人與獵物的身份換轉，阿奇波爾多銳利的眼神緊緊鎖在里斯身上，現在的里斯簡直是讓人湧起一種想徵服他的慾望。

那根明確的界線越來越變得模糊。

現在的距離近到可以互相感受到對方的氣息，右手不知何時悄悄伸入軍服的下擺，帶上高熱的肌膚如上好緞帶般柔順，着魔似的眼神緊緊鎖住臉色泛紅的里斯，只要阿奇波爾多輕輕低頭便能直接吻上那誘人犯罪的唇。

可是下一秒阿奇波爾多卻果斷地將里斯推開。

「……」

從喉嚨滾出幾句意義不明的低吼，用力閉上眼，粗喘着的阿奇波爾多粗魯地伸手拉下帽子掩蓋雙眼。

該死的。

「嘛…這完全是傷腦筋呢。」

夾雜住喘氣的話與被挑起的情慾，阿奇波爾多深深吸口氣迫使自己冷靜下來，從里斯身上傳染的高熱同樣點燃了他，無視緊繃得隱隱作痛的褲襠，打算掏煙的手往口袋卻摸了個空，阿奇波爾多往後退一步，望向里斯的視線帶點危險：「乘人之危什麼的可不是我原則。」

看着地上不斷喘息的青年，緊繃的褲襠位置傳來的陣陣隱隱作痛，手上仍殘留着那片肌膚的觸感，內心都在叫囂去佔有，卻步不前的阿奇波爾多只是為難地看着里斯。

不是不想碰的問題，而是不能碰的問題。

阿奇波爾多一直都有自己堅持的原則。

連隊並不是個好地方，上一刻把酒言歡到下一刻的生死永別，戰爭是沒有盡頭的漩渦。與里斯同樣都屬於前線戰鬥，阿奇波爾多無法控制對方不在自己的支援的視線範圍之內——就算是當初的死別也不行。

當時的他什麼也做不到。

阿奇波爾多很清楚自己的本則。

當阿奇波爾多在星幽界中蘇醒過來後，看見同樣身處在星幽界的里斯時，嘆息之餘內心中確是有一絲興幸。只是里斯身圍繞的人太多，偏偏里斯本人對這些感情又毫無自覺，對方若是沒有那種意思，種種因素下他也不打算出手。

「不可以啊……」

畢竟有些事情上一但出了手，就會在心中紮根———而他阿奇波爾多並不是那麼大方豁達的人。

可是下一秒發生的現實只讓阿奇波爾多覺得自己的堅持完全是一個笑話。

鮮明的火舌憑空出現，威脅般在半空中落下，絢麗的火花直接捲上軍服的下擺，在阿奇波爾多驚愕的視線下，里斯身上的衣服開始點燃，很快便一寸一寸的化作灰燼——阿奇波爾多甚至能看到裸露的肌膚上漸漸展現出被燒傷的鮮紅。

「喂！里斯！」顧不上其他事，衝上前將半昏迷的里斯撈起來，臉色變得鐵青，在火焰下祼露的皮膚很快便化作傷口流出鮮血，衣料燃燒中的燒焦味中夾雜住血的味道，阿奇波爾多趕緊將里斯身上着火的衣服脫掉，右手輕拍里斯的臉:「控制好你的火焰！喂！」

只是失去意識的里斯完全沒有反應。

着火的衣服在腳下化作灰燼，透出淺紅的肌膚帶着熾熱的熱度，里斯那傷口中流出的鮮血伴隨着火焰，明明阿奇波爾多正雙手將里斯圈在懷內，可是那赤紅的火焰卻只在里斯身上燃燒，就算是阿奇波爾多正在抱着他，那把火焰就似是有意識般只燒里斯一個。

赤裸裸的警告。

那刻阿奇波爾多總算明白那信紙上寫的威脅是什麼意味。

「呃啊！！！」

痛苦的低吼聲，被燒的里斯甚至開始在地上留下一條條抓痕。

神經線在那刻斷裂分離，原則變得不在重要，阿奇波爾多看着那擴散至里斯全身的火焰，被點燃的里斯在火光下尤如畫卷中所描繪的精靈，只是絢麗的火光下，隨着里斯那被火焰燃燒的痛苦低吟，地上越流越多的鮮血都在警告着阿奇波爾多不能再拖下去。

「幹！」

牛仔帽隨着阿奇波爾多下一秒的動作掉落地上，濃重的身影直接覆蓋了躺在地上的人。

「——嗯哼。」

粗糙的胡渣刺得癢癢的，體內的刺熱似是找到出口般渲洩，陣陣的涼意令腦袋找回一絲清明，可是卻有種呼吸不能的錯覺……等里斯勉強睜開眼時，映入眼中的就是阿奇波爾多的臉孔大特寫。

不是錯覺。

身上的布片落下，仍是高得似要燒起來的體溫，剛剛被點燃的感覺不是是錯覺，然後里斯發現他幾乎全裸的姿勢坐在阿奇波爾多的懷內，身上仍舊隱隱作痛，皮膚上有血液乾掉的焦塊，燒剩下來的幾塊破布基本上什麼都掩不住。

里斯完全攪不清狀況。

為什麼?

就算不明白事情為何會發展到如此地步，整個人都坐在對方懷內，抵在小腹上的是熟悉的硬度，就算連視野都因高熱而糊成一片，里斯感到自己完全能在阿奇波爾多那深邃的雙瞳中讀出不妙的感覺——那是他曾在梅倫眼中看過的情緒。

「阿…奇?」

連聲音都不自覺帶上鼻音，眨眼間里斯感到腰上的手攬得更緊了。

「……」氣急敗壞的低語如同背景中的雜音，阿奇波爾多的模樣在糊成一片中的背景中格外清晰，里斯只覺得整個人在高熱中只聽到那最後一句。

「——這是你自找的，小子。」

接下來里斯只覺得充斥整個思緒的都是阿奇波爾多的煙草味。

「呃嗯……」

沒等里斯甩開阿奇波爾多，粗魯的吻伴着刺癢的胡渣，強硬地越過唇瓣入侵，滑軟的舌尖強硬闖入口腔中狠狠肆虐，呼吸節奏完全被奪走，口中全是阿奇波爾多那淡淡的煙草味。舌頭被強迫與其交纏，如被人鎖定不能逃跑的危險感，模糊間里斯下意識便咬了上去。

一時間口中血的腥甜味蓋過了所有的氣息。

緩緩鬆開口，阿奇波爾多吞下那帶血的氣息，銳利的眼神狠狠鎖定眼前的人，瞳孔縮成一個危險的小點。

「抱歉了，里斯。」

察覺到里斯的拒斥，阿奇波爾多舔走唇角的鮮血，凝視那湛藍雙瞳的主人找回一點理智，手指輕撫那從唇邊溢出的銀絲———已經出手的阿奇沒爾多沒有退路，射出的子彈沒有回流的軌道，所有選擇權都在吻上里斯的那刻化作灰燼，盯上獵物的獵人沒有第二個選擇，表情微微軟化下來，阿奇波爾多一臉苦笑看着眼前的里斯，口中的話語卻是沒有半分彎轉：「但也不打算讓你選擇了。」

接下來里斯便感那隻手撫上了裸露的胸口。

「喂，阿奇，不——」

開始有暗紅的印記從脖頸一路向下，異常敏感的身體很快便興奮起來，乳尖只是輕輕一碰便硬起來，隔着一層粗糙的手套，撫上乳尖的觸感似是放大數倍，阿奇波爾多沒弄幾下，陷入發情期的身體便重重顫抖，很快里斯便感到那陣曾令全身顫慄的熱潮來臨。

「啊———」

隨着那聲輕呼，單單是把玩上身，在沒碰觸下身的情況下，那如電流般的快感直接讓里斯射了出來。阿奇波爾多輕輕掂了點里斯射出來的白濁，咯咯的笑聲從喉嚨中冒出。

「……有什麼好笑」

低低的笑聲在空氣中撞擊起曖昧的火花，里斯驀然回神，手指不知何時攀上阿奇波爾多的背脊，高熱隨高潮被帶走一點，腦袋總算能思考一點，眼前的景象沒有那麼模糊，只是仍然似是隔上一層隔膜，放棄思考為何阿奇波爾多突然會與他做這檔子的混帳事，喘息聲中帶上氣音，里斯咬着牙拍走胸膛上的手。但這一次，他的大腦似乎不願意配合，只是阿奇波爾多的手一離開，里斯發現那快要燒掉神智的熾熱又重新卷土重來。

「吶，」

而阿奇波爾多看着那被拍開的手，帶笑的嘴角升起一點冷冽弧度。

「不是說，」忍耐幾乎到極限，阿奇波爾多深吸了口氣，恨不得立刻反剪起里斯的雙手，幹的里斯哭着求饒。右手重新撫上乳尖，懲罰似的用力掐住那小點在緩緩挑起，感受到那小點硬立起來，懷中的身體重重一震，耳邊傳來里斯倒抽口氣的聲音，笑着的阿奇波爾多低頭，咬住里斯的耳朵磨蹭：「你沒有任何選擇權了嗎?」

「……閉嘴。」

正如阿奇波爾多的宣告，完全陷入情慾中，身體只要輕輕一碰便傳來快感，隨着不住的扭動着以緩解說不出止不住的快感，比之前梅倫所給予的更為激烈，只要阿奇波爾多的手離開，熾熱便重新奪去知覺，重覆的甜蜜折磨使里斯發現他完全失去對身體的操作權。

「嗯哼…」

但隱約間里斯仍然覺得不對——即使對方是阿奇波爾多。

零星的理智隨阿奇波爾多在身上的愛撫而回歸，即使腦袋不是能確實思考，但里斯仍能分別出眼的情況，身上殘留的布片和沒穿衣服根本沒分別，無言的尷尬中，全身與赤裸沒分別的里斯在一片高熱中坐在阿奇波爾多的懷抱內，阿奇波爾多引導里斯扶住自身，仍帶着手套的手則悄悄溜到里斯，沾上那白濁試圖開拓那緊澀的地方。

「……阿奇?」

沾上一點剛才里斯射出的白濁，阿奇波爾多依舊用戴着手套的指尖沾着並在入口處按壓試探。

「腿，張開點。」

大腿微微地顫抖着，手指探進身體時伴隨着乾澀的疼痛，壓抑的呻吟一點一點從里斯口中溢出，熱度仍在腦袋中盤旋，放在阿奇波爾多胸前的雙手仍使不出力，里斯低頭一看便可以看見因快感而勃起的分身，和阿奇波爾多那比異常認真的神情，內心似有什麼在掙扎，不同之前的熱度又迅速地攀升上來。

阿奇波爾多握住他的分身，輕輕揉搓、撫摸，同時吮吸着他的喉結，暈眩的腦袋拒絕處理其他資訊，下身竄起的快感讓里斯感到難堪卻又引起更多慾火，不滿地扭動了幾下身子，里斯抬起手試圖阻擋溢出的呻吟，此時里斯才察覺他的臉燙得不可思議。

「阿奇，」

半推的手攀上對方的肩膀，尾巴不知何時卷上對方的手，粗糙的觸感在身上游走，全身的肌膚都沾染上一層淡淡的粉色，襯得那上面暗紅色的印記更加的明豔起來。里斯喘了口氣，找回焦距對上阿奇波爾多的眼睛，明明拒絕的話到口邊卻化作另一句：「手套，把它脫掉。」

——明明該說停下的。

腦袋是一片泥濘，其實不太能明白他脫口而出的話，里斯覺得他似乎就站在天堂和地獄的邊緣，眼前一陣暈眩，幾乎就要窒息。再也無法忍耐，快要燒掉理智的熱度，里斯說出違背內心意願的話，在發現他自己說出了什麼羞恥的說話，明明是拒絕的話語卻變作了隱晦的求歡，里斯內心劇烈翻滾，再沒有說話，咬着下嘴唇的地方微微發白，頭頂上的獸耳沮喪般摺起，里斯默默閉上眼睛拒絕再看向阿奇波爾多。

那是里斯所能給予最含蓄的許可。

「乖。」

那副帶着紅暈而默許的表情直接讓阿奇波爾多又硬了幾分。

阿奇波爾多輕輕的吻了上那閉上的眼簾。在得到肯定的答覆後，手指從里斯體內抽出，脫下的手套扔到一旁，沒有多餘的動作，分開里斯的腿，阿奇波爾多直接扶着里斯的腰，讓里斯慢慢的坐上去。

「啊——」閉上的眼被迫睜開，初次嘗試體位帶來陌生的感覺，下身只是吞下頭部已令里斯感到全身都僵硬。

「還可以嗎?」阿奇波爾多能看見里斯眼內的霧氣，直接軟垂的分身都在訴說里斯的難受。

刺痛的感覺似是要將全身剖成兩半，大口吸取着氧氣，里斯搖搖頭沒有說話，咬着下嘴唇，閉着眼睛點了點頭。

粗糙的手掌撫上里斯的胸口慢慢愛撫着，胸前的兩點被把玩着，阿奇波爾多吻上里斯的唇，下身被遂點遂點貫穿的痛苦中混雜着快感，里斯只覺得自己被拉扯着到一片混亂。

「腰，再抬高點。」同樣被夾得難受，阿奇波爾多忍耐着，聲音中帶上沙啞：「不然你會很難受。」

連出聲的餘暇都沒有，里斯怒瞪了一眼，並抬高臀部方便阿奇波爾多進入的更順利。當阿奇波爾多完全埋入里斯體內時，里斯呼出一直憋在胸腔裏的空氣，甚至能感受到體內那形狀，體內過於鮮明的感覺像是被人貫穿自己，下一刻直接插到底——里斯幾乎可以聽到阿奇波爾多心跳的聲音。

「阿奇……慢！」

每一次的衝擊似是要發掘得越深，每一次的撞擊都似要抵達最未侵犯過的深度，敏感的身軀在那猛烈的動作下繃緊成美麗的弧度，里斯的尾巴緊緊纏上阿奇波爾多的手，咬得發白的唇間漏出一點點呻吟。

「不是很可愛嗎。」看着里斯那忍耐的表情，阿奇波爾多突然說了句。

然後在里斯疑惑的目光下，那侵略的目光便落到那纏繞的尾巴上。一直都有留意那刻意纏到手上的尾巴，阿奇波爾多抓住那條尾巴，然後一吋一吋的輕輕嚙舔上去。

「喂！別———啊！」

牙齒輕輕嚙咬，激烈的電流從尾巴直擊腦梢，明明是不屬於自身的配件卻如分身一樣敏感，壓抑的呻吟再也壓不住，如缺堤般的呻吟湧出，里斯在阿奇波爾多的背上劃出幾條爪痕，幾乎變調的聲音化成美妙的音色：「呃…放手，阿奇，別！」

「乖。」阿奇波爾多吻了吻里斯：「還有呢。」

在里斯傻眼的目光下，阿奇波爾多的手指在那幾近填滿的地方艱難地擴展，在那已被阿奇波爾多分身填滿的地方，將里斯那條獅子尾巴給塞了進去。

那雙湛藍色的眼睛一瞬間睜大。

「嗚……啊哈！」

比起尾巴更為敏感，內壁每一處的位置都被填滿，前列線被自身的尾巴蹭磨，雙重的快感同一時傳遍全身，體內如要爆炸般的電流，難耐的里斯忍耐不住低下頭，層層的火焰似是要在體內迫出來，里斯情不自禁地伸手想將那尾巴抽出去，連聲音都似帶上哭腔：「拿出去！！」

「乖孩子，」截住里斯的手放到腰上，眼神中的笑意搖晃里斯的眼，阿奇波爾多吻了吻里斯，壓低聲音笑了一下:「不是成功進去了嗎?」

一點都不好！

單是忍住那羞恥的呻吟已萬分困難，里斯用力掐住阿奇波爾多的肩膀，被擠壓的尾巴與漲滿的內壁，雙份的快感直擊腦袋，即使是輕微的磨蹭，層層加疊的快感，所有快感都化作雙倍。

偏偏阿奇波爾多這時候便靜止不動。

「來，」滿足地低嘆，對上里斯疑惑又似是鬆一口氣的眼睛，笑意滿滿的阿奇波爾多的語氣帶上哄騙，鼓勵般揉揉里斯頭上的獸耳輕輕玩弄：「試試自己動。」

下一刻里斯只覺得對方簡直是喪心病狂。

「……阿奇波爾多、你，嗯哈，這混帳！」

阿奇波爾多說完就真的不動，那堅硬的慾望仍留在體內，里斯愣住地望向那個真的不動的男人，似是有什麼在撓心頭，熾熱感慢慢回來，腦袋又開始燒得昏昏沉沉……里斯搖了搖頭，阿奇波爾多的手在胸前與大腿內側慢悠悠的游走，長年握槍的手帶着粗繭，粗糙的碰觸帶來的甜美感覺讓里斯低哼出來，但比起體內所燃燒的慾望卻是半點也不夠，身體發出抗議想要更多——無法拒絕，里斯只能環住這個男人的頸項，遵循阿奇波爾多的指示。

「…過份。」

低聲的抱怨更似是撒嬌，在阿奇波爾多那充滿玩味的眼神下，察覺到那瞬間的低語更似在索求，血液衝上臉，里斯只覺得臉上燙得嚇人，羞恥感迫使頭別向另一邊，發出一聲類似小貓的嚶嚀，身體還是照阿奇波爾多的要求嘗試撐起腰輕輕地擺動。

「嗯…啊！」

動了幾下，尾巴與分身同一時間在敏感的內壁碾壓，沒等里斯動了幾下，被快感抽掉力氣的下身一下子坐到底，碰觸到從來都沒有去到的深度，阿奇波爾多只感到下身被緊緊地絞住——

「嗯啊！」

那聲高亢呻吟直接擊中了阿奇波爾多。

阿奇波爾多幾乎沉浸在強烈的渴望中無法思考，沒辦法再忍耐。幾乎是迫不及待動作，長年握槍的手從胸前扶落腰側，用兩隻手固定住里斯的腰，強大的欲望深深地埋入那令他瘋狂的溫潤緊致內壁。

感到危機感的里斯睜開眼，映入眼中是阿奇波爾多那猶如鎖定獵物的眼神，動作猛烈且迅速，快感如同潮水般瞬間掩蓋全身，衝口而出的呻吟，里斯雙手緊緊抱住阿奇波爾多的肩膀，留下一道又一道的抓痕。

「啊……慢！」

回應里斯的是更深的抽插。

下身狂暴的律動隨着里斯的呼喚更加猛烈，熾熱的內壁緊緊吸引着，每一次的抽插都會引起里斯的顫慄。帶着愉悅的喘息於口中溢出，擺動的幅度越來越劇烈，快感似是一波波的浪潮將里斯捲入漩渦。阿奇波爾多將那隻掩住的手拿下，讓里斯所有的呻吟傾斜而出——

「啊———」

「很好……」緊咬的唇都無法克制呻吟流出，阿奇波爾多鼓勵似的啄了一下里斯的唇，滿意加大擺動的幅度，將懷中人一次次頂起：「里斯你不是做到嗎?」

「啊嗯——」

每一次坐下都讓阿奇波爾多頂到身體深處，想抗拒卻拒絕不了，越來越強烈的快感讓人忍不住迎合，里斯逃避似般閉上眼，男人低沉的喃呢在耳邊回蕩，暴走的電流讓里斯連一個清晰的音節都發不出來，失神的眼中映不出任何事物，洶湧澎湃的浪花頂端隨時都有墜落入深海的可能性。

「阿奇，我——」

指尖在對方背後拉出長長的抓狂痕，然而火焰般的快感沿着脊背迅速流竄到全身，使里斯不得不仰起了脖子，急促地呻吟着，幾乎模糊的理智都在衝擊下燒成了飛灰——已經快要瀕臨爆發的界限了。

「里斯，看着我。」將里斯轉過來，雙腿架在自己肩膀上，阿奇波爾多貼着里斯的臉頰低喃，下半身發起更猛烈的衝擊：「叫我的名字——」

胸前被緊緊咬着吸吮，連那些鬍渣拂過也是刺激。下身快在阿奇波爾多的手指下熔化，里斯腦內滿是飛揚的白光電流。

「阿奇———」

在里斯的呻吟與阿奇波爾多有力的衝擊下，射到對方小腹上的溫熱黏稠，隨即里斯只感到體內被灌入大量的熱燙，全身都激烈的顫慄，張開的嘴被緊緊地索吻，緊接着阿奇波爾多射出，在里斯失去意識前，映入視野中的，是阿奇波爾多那愛憐的眼神。


	3. 催眠 X 自慰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino x Ideriha x Riesz

第三次了。

里斯完全不理解為何阿奇波爾多會露出那樣與梅倫一樣的眼神。

明明他又不是軟綿綿的女生，為何卻要對他流露出如此的表情？也實在太令人費解。

「是沒有睡醒吧……」

說着連自身都不相信的藉口，低喃着閉上眼，然後里斯再一次睜開眼睛。

——入目之處仍然是那片令人作嘔的純白色。

當再一次看到那純白時，湛藍色的雙瞳變得幽深，心中的怒火如山噴發般再也壓抑不住。

第一次是梅倫，第二次是阿奇波爾多———這一次打算上他的他媽又是誰?！

就如回應里斯的咆哮，一個人影突然間出現在里斯眼前。

「啊里斯——你幹嘛！」

連招呼的空暇都沒有，夾雜住憤怒的氣勢，里斯直接向第一眼看見的人直接一記右勾拳招呼上去。

「不要廢話先吃我一拳！！」

連痛呼都來不及、被直接擊中小腹的人痛得抱着肚子直接蹲下。

「幹！里斯你發什麼神經啊！！」

毫無防備直接吃了里斯一記狠的，痛得五官都扭成一團，胃彷彿要嘔出來，迪諾倒抽了口氣，里斯全力狠狠擊中小腹的力度不是鬧着玩的，連退了幾步，迪諾差點以為里斯根本是想宰了他。

「！」

正當里斯打算再補多一記時，雙手突然被抓住，下一秒雙手被熟練地反剪，整個人被壓制住，過於熟悉的格鬥技巧，連想都不用想會是誰，里斯扭頭怒吼他身後的人。

「出葉去你的給我放手！」

出葉皺了皺眉，但手上的力度絲毫沒有放鬆，相反更用力鎖住里斯的動作：「先冷靜下來！」

「冷靜?！你跟我說冷靜！」

氣極反笑令里斯笑得更燦爛，上身被扣住不等待下半身受制，一記腿鞭迫退出葉，未等防守出葉便結實地吃了里斯一記。

看着後退的出葉，獲得自由的里斯揉着手，打量着爬起來的迪諾與一臉凝重的出葉，臉上的笑容猙獰得可怕：「利息我先討定了！出葉你也要加一腳對不對……」

迪諾與出葉對望一眼，疑惑的他們誰都不知發生了什麼事……但誰都看得出來這次里斯是玩真的。

「———那我就成全你們！！！」

一片混亂後，在迪諾出葉各自吃了里斯幾記老拳後，三人總算冷靜坐下來。

「所以呢?本大爺可沒欠你錢吧?」迪諾揉着被打了拳的小腹，不滿的說話還帶點鼻音：「啊噝——去你的里斯你真是半點都沒有留手啊混帳。」

對於迪諾大呼小叫地喊痛，里斯只是反常地沉默。

「發生什麼事?」

出葉嘆了口氣，面對暴怒卻沒有失去理智的里斯，就算是二人合作、讓里斯冷靜下來花了他們不少氣力，至今左臂仍然隱隱作痛：「……這不似是你的性格。」

沒有回答出葉的問題，里斯只是默默打量出葉，眼尖地看到了出葉胸襟口袋的紙角，還沒等出葉反應，只是輕輕伸手一抽，那頁熟悉的信紙便到里斯的掌心上。

「這是…?」

沒有理會出葉的疑惑，默不作聲的里斯快速地掃了幾眼，迪諾和出葉看着里斯一下子變得鐵青的臉色，對那紙上的內容更好奇了。

「沒事吧里斯?」

出葉看着里斯額邊的冷汗，好奇地伸手想拿過信紙，下一秒里斯的動作比出葉更快，強大的力度從手臂傳來，出葉看着被里斯拍掉的手不禁愣住。

動作之大連迪諾都嚇一跳。

「抱歉。」

在意識過來前身體已行動，里斯呆了一下，望向那隻被他打掉的手，再看向一臉擔憂的出葉，連語言都不太靈活：「稍微……有點不太舒服。」

那一聽就知道是藉口。

迪諾與出葉對望了眼，兩道擔憂的目光直接落在里斯身上。

「你的狀態不對勁，真的是沒事嗎?」  
「有事，說出來一起解決。」

「你們……算了。」

幾乎是同一時間地問，里斯看着眼前的人，就算他什麼也沒有說而先挑釁毆打，對方第一時間卻是為他感到憂心，語氣中濃重的擔憂他不是沒有聽出來，說倒底出葉和迪諾都是自己的戰友……猶豫了幾秒，在擔憂目光下被打敗的里斯長嘆，最後認命般豁出去，把心一橫便將信紙交了出去：「自己看。」

距離最近的出葉第一個接去信紙，被抽走的信再次回到手上，出葉只是看了兩眼便臉色大變。

「那到底是什麼！」那怪異的反應迪諾使忍不住，從出葉手上搶過信紙：「讓我看看有什麼可以嚇倒本大爺——靠不是吧?」

「我並不認為是真的……」深吸了口氣平靜下來，出葉凝望向里斯，直言道：「那太可笑了。」

「我也希望是。」從迪諾手上抽回信件，一臉無奈的里斯接將信紙撕掉，看着所有碎片在半空飄散，好看的眉皺成一團，語氣中卻是滿滿的無力：「可是根本不是笑話。」

「那能信那些鬼話?九成是新式的惡作劇罷了。」只能說信上寫的真是很吸引人，可是那藉口也太差了吧?如此想着的迪諾嗤笑地拍拍里斯的背：「那不像你啊里斯，什麼時候連你都——」

「假如我說那是真的呢?」

捉住那隻的手，里斯凝重地打斷迪諾的話，目光再移向出葉：「這裏是夢境，這一點我能確認。而且那一切是真確的話，那你們兩個打算?如信上所言……」

湛藍色的瞳孔有種莫名的情緒閃過，里斯頓了頓，臉上帶着紅暈，語句卡在口邊，萬分艱難才說出，連語氣都帶上不可置信:

「——要上我嗎?」

那句話殺傷力太強大了。

認真的神情帶上一絲無奈，里斯一臉凝重地發問要不要上他。

上他、

抱他。

 

沉默開始蔓延以後，空氣感覺變得異常沉重。

 

眼前有點暈眩，話語進入腦袋便知道是什麼意思，出葉似是被燙傷般猛然扭過頭，迪諾只覺得喉嚨有點發乾，微微吞了口唾液，無可否認他的確有點心動……迪諾再想到那信上的指令，說句話就能催眠里斯?目光掃到地板上，迪諾覺得那些指令更似是笑話。

「那、那完全不像你啊里斯，」連語句都有點結巴，迪諾用力拍拍里斯的肩膀。

大概，只是個玩笑吧?

出葉拉下帽子不作聲，只是連脖子都在發紅；里斯望了眼出葉嘆了口氣，直勾勾的望着迪諾。

一時間整個氣氛都變得無比的尷尬。

相對出葉已經一句說話也說不出，看着里斯認真的表情，那被認為是無傷大雅的玩笑，努力想化解開這個尷尬的氣氛，在迪諾的腦袋運轉前，那句不能說的話語已經直接衝口而出———

「■■■」

一旁的出葉瞪大了雙眼。

「不是沒有事發———」

上一秒仍在討論着的里斯還未作出反應，當迪諾的話音剛落下，那些字詞就似有生命般直接灌進腦袋，連身體都僵硬成一塊，腦袋昏昏沉沉間，好像有些什麼飄逸，瞬息之間迪諾跟出葉在眼前攪成一堆模糊的顏色，意識一下子似是掉入棉花堆內，軟綿綿、柔軟的……

眼看里斯要在二人眼前倒下去。

「——不是吧?」

真的中獎了?那瞬間迪諾便意識到大事不妙了，看着里斯直挺挺般倒下去，迪諾頭一次痛恨自己的好運氣。

「里斯！里斯你沒事吧?！」

連臉色都變青，出葉連忙沖上去想扶起里斯。未等出葉扶起里斯，里斯本人又自行坐好——好像剛剛的失去平衡的事沒有發生過的，只是湛藍色的雙瞳失去往日的神采，無神的雙眼直視前方，所有的表情都消失，一言不發的里斯平靜得像個任人擺弄的木偶。

這種詭異的情況讓迪諾出葉雙雙打了個冷顫。

「迪諾！」猛然扯起迪諾的衣領，出葉幾乎是低吼出來，連語氣都不再沉寂，眼神幾乎要噴出火：「你看你幹了什麼！」

「我只是好奇試試嘛…」好不容易鬆開出葉的手，迪諾的聲音有點抖震，懼然地看着里斯越說越小聲：「王牌大人?里斯大大別玩了?」

然而再次坐起來的里斯只是呆滯地望向前方，對迪諾的說話沒有半點反應。

「喂，里斯？」

就算是出葉的聲音也彷彿傳不入里斯耳中。

「不對…好像、不是真的是催眠了?！」眼前一陣暈眩，簡直不能相信，迪諾的語氣抖震得驚人：「不會吧?」

不管是雙手在里斯眼前搖了搖，還是直接呼喊里斯的名字，里斯就如木偶毫無反應。兩人面面相覷，從對方的眼中看到了滿滿的不可思議。

「你死定了。」終於確認里斯的狀況，出葉咬牙切齒般道：「可以找一次先用你的腦袋想想才行動嗎？！」

「對不起……」迪諾惱悔地低聲道：「可是…現在該什麼辦？」

「呃——」一時間語塞的出葉下意識只想到那張紙上寫的指令。

看着出葉的表情，兩人同一時間都想到了某張紙上寫的事。

「呃…要不試試看?最多大不了我吃里斯一拳好了。」迪諾心虛般扭過頭，心中有着一絲僥倖，未等出葉阻止，彷如開玩笑般下了個指令：「里斯，揭開你的軍服讓我看看你的乳頭?」

「喂！！」

出葉嚇得瞪大了雙眼，就算是信紙上的指令，這也未免太過火了點。

聞言的里斯木然地看着迪諾，點點頭便乾脆地脫下身上的軍服，動作流暢得似在自己房間換衣服。

「不會吧?」

下一秒二人睜大了眼睛盯着那一點粉紅發出了意義不明的低呼。

「淺粉色的。」眼神鎖在上面移不開，出葉出神地看着那抹粉色，喃喃自語：「好想一口咬上去。」

「對啊我還以為和我一樣會是棕色的…不對！」如夢似幻的低語，只是出葉的話在腦袋中轉了兩圈才理解到他說什麼，嚇得猛然回頭，迪諾似是回過神來盯着出葉，雙眼似是見鬼般望着出葉：「出、出葉你剛剛說什麼?」

「切。」發現剛剛不小心將心底話講了出來的出葉不禁惱怒打了自己一下。

二人互瞪了一會兒，不同於迪諾一臉震驚地看向出葉，出葉則是一臉被揭破的無奈，詭異又尷尬的氣氛，最後都不知是誰先放棄。

「算了。」

二人看看眼前仍一臉平靜望向前方的里斯，後者仍維持解開軍服的姿勢，半解開的襯衣露出小麥色的胸膛，胸膛上的軍牌閃爍着光，衣領下的鎖骨清晰可見，眼前的景色美得足以讓兩人感到下身繃緊，里斯回望出葉的眼神中卻平靜得沒有夾雜半點情緒。

現在的里斯就似是訓練用的假人般沉默。

「你好糟糕，迪諾。」出葉一陣嘆息。

「你沒資格說我，出葉。」迪諾直接反駁。

然後兩人又再一次沉默。

「要如何解除里斯現在的狀態啊?」迪諾勉強讓自己不再盯住那一抹粉紅，掐住鼻子不讓鼻血滴下，語氣中滿滿是心虛：「你覺得一會兒當沙包讓里斯出口氣，向大小姐討個藥水就可以解決吧?」

「誰叫你多口。」單手捂住發燙的臉，出葉只是冷冷地瞪了迪諾一眼：「一瓶藥水夠你喝還是夠我用?」

迪諾再回望里斯，從那半揭起的襯衣看來，的確不是一瓶藥水就可以解決的狀況。

「那麼?」盡管只是讀了一遍，那內容卻清晰到如浮現眼前。迪諾皺眉頭地吹了吹地上的碎紙，看着它們飛散到一地都是:「要什麼辦好?」

「……方法不是沒有。」出葉按住了額頭，腦海中閃過字句，幾乎是從喉嚨擠出那句說話。

「忍住。出葉你是喜歡里斯吧。」迪諾罕有地露出嚴肅的表情，猶豫了一會道：「我否定那看上去最簡單的方法。」

「同感，而你也不是一樣嗎?迪諾。」出葉毫不猶豫地答話。

一時間二人都只能默默地嘆息。

信紙上面最簡單的方法就是直接迪諾與出葉輪上里斯，雖然完全不明白為何是如此的條件，但是二人不若而同選擇了無視那個最誘惑的提議。

然後只剩第二個選擇。

「我們都是笨蛋呢，如果只是來一發…」

只是低喃的自言自語，下一秒便接收到出葉帶威脅的眼神，揮揮手的迪諾沉吟道：「別用那眼神望我，本大爺的意思不是做。」

隱約間迪諾彷彿看到了當初驚鴻一瞥的火光。

「本大爺是喜歡里斯啦…說實話那只是暗戀。」帶點困惑的迪諾頓了頓，似是考慮如何說出口，張開口卻什麼也說不出，最後苦笑般搖了搖頭：「可是乘人之危算什麼。」

出葉只是挑了挑眉。

「別說你沒留意到里斯他是直的。」

放棄地倒臥在地上，純白色的空間看不到盡頭，迪諾彷彿打開了話匣子，似是要將心中所有積壓的感情宣泄出去：「看到少女會臉紅，看到女性胴體會有反應想打手槍，直到入骨子裏直到不能再直的那種。」

維持動作的里斯彷彿什麼也沒有聽見。

「還要大家都在同一個宿舍住，難道在洗手間打手槍時，『喂兄弟，我在意淫着你本人去打手槍』?別開玩笑了。」

那悶悶的聲調一點也不像平日的迪諾。

「只會嚇壞他吧?最信任的戰友居然對他是抱住這種骯髒心思。」說着說着，連向里斯告白的勇氣都沒有，迪諾只感到一陣唏噓：「喜歡你什麼的，誰說得出來?」

——那把火焰是純粹的

「就真的如上面所言，出去後里斯什麼也不記得，我也不會原諒自己，那只會令本大爺沒資格去喜歡他。」眼中泛起紅色，迪諾看着里斯，帶着迷茫的表情夾雜着苦澀:「很傻的原則對吧?明明出去以後再也不會有這種機會。」

也許只能作伴郎站在對方的婚禮上。

「不。」

輕輕地嘆氣，出葉同樣出神地看着里斯，凝視的眼神中流露出與迪諾一般的苦澀:「誰叫我們三人都是同一隊的，一早就猜到。」

「什麼?！本大爺分明掩飾得很好——」

臉色一下子漲得通紅，迪諾一下子嚇到從地上彈起，看着出葉差點沒尖叫出來。

「別傻了，你的拙劣演技騙誰?我們可是同一期入隊訓練的。」

不耐煩地打斷迪諾的話，當初大夥爭宿舍都那麼明顯了，只為一個並靠的房間就爭得半死，更何況他們三個是同一間房間的，誰看不出來?

轉過身，出葉鄙視地看着迪諾：「本來我都做好覺悟打算當一輩子的好友……」

越說越小聲，本來都以為這份感情無望了。比起迪諾，出葉更不擅長表達自己的感情。但出葉自問比任何人都要細心，從他發現感情的那一天起，他就在里斯身上發現到那個事實。

出神看着里斯的臉容，隔空伸出的手似是在觸摸里斯的臉頰，出葉的聲音淡泊得似是在告解：「不能當戀人，能以摯友的身份站在他身旁都是件好事。」

說完這句話的出葉只是長嘆。

「啊啊，難得你這句說得好。」迪諾拍拍出葉，本來他也是這樣打算的，就當一輩子的好戰友、直到死亡的那一刻為止。

而在星幽界重逢的那一刻，迪諾就知道自己真的實踐了他的承諾——就算到死的那一刻，迪諾仍是里斯的好兄弟。

「哈，」噗嗤一聲的笑出來，迪諾好奇地問了句：「萬一本大爺真的是打算硬上呢?」

「我會打斷你那話兒。」

目光不懷好意地瞟了瞟迪諾下半身，出葉立即回答，手指掐得啪啪作響的：「絕對。」

「哈哈哈哈！！！」呆了一下，迪諾聽到簡直快笑出眼淚來:「真不愧是你啊！」

等迪諾終於笑完，整個空間又回復靜默，二人的目光重新轉回里斯身上，而里斯仍維持着原本的姿勢。

「總覺得我在佔里斯便宜。」望着那胸口嚥下唾液，喉嚨中乾澀得嚇人，迪諾搖了搖頭，有點苦惱：「如果只是射一次的程度……大概里斯不會生氣吧?」

「也許?」這回連出葉也不太確定：「上面說解除催眠狀態的方法是要三人同時間射出來，卻沒有要求於「固定位置」裏射出去。那頁紙上的規則，給我種應該可以鑽空子的感覺。」

迪諾只是有點訝異地打量出葉。

「那行。」

二人瞬間便達成了協議。

「想不到居然會有這樣的一天……總覺得自己是在發夢，還是那種根本不可能的美夢。」視線仍帶着不能置信，迪諾直接望着里斯，心中仍然有種不真實的感覺：「大概是上天可憐我連告白都沒有說便掛掉的福利吧？」

「只是這種福利有你在還真是多餘的。」輕輕的嘆息，出葉慢悠悠道：「嗯，多餘的。」

迪諾只是瞪了出葉一眼。

「一起吧誰也別偷跑。」像是感嘆般自言自語，迪諾回頭看向出葉，眼中充滿慶幸：「幸好有出葉你在……果然本大爺是幸運的。」

慶幸般再望向里斯，目光中的還有的動搖消失，迪諾壓下聲音：「不然我一個人真的怕控制不了。」

沒有人能抗拒那把火焰的。

「這句話同樣送回給你。」出葉拉下兜帽掩住眼神，後面的話根本不用多說：「大家都一樣的。」

就像那飛蛾毫不猶疑地撲了過去。

「那要什麼做?」迪諾望回里斯，只見里斯仍舊保持那掀起上衣的姿勢，迪諾看着那片露出的景色，眨眨眼道：「我動手的話你會打爆我吧?」

下半句沒說出來的，就是同伴，你動手我也會打爆你。

「讓里斯自己動手。」

白了迪諾一眼，同樣的問題不需要問兩次，眼中略過一點不甘，出葉秒答了迪諾的疑問：「……我暫時沒有豁達到在眼前分享一切。」

「抱歉、先脫下半身吧……里斯。」

第二個指令由出葉發下，兩人齊齊望向里斯，里斯目光有些渙散，但仍乾脆地執行那道指令。衣服與皮帶的清脆的撞擊聲，里斯隨手解開幾顆扣子，小麥的膚色便完全顯露在眼前。隨着那灰色的布料落下，而里斯就在指示下很快便將下半身的軍服脫了下來。

「噝———」

上身的軍服趟開、襯衣解開、乳頭裸露在空氣中被微冷的氣溫刺激得硬起，與平日在公共浴室中偷瞄的不同，看着里斯那一絲不掛的下半身，由那久經鍛煉的胸肌到腹肌，腰間的線條一往下，恥骨下的風景坦然展示出來，再順落到平日隱蔽的器官靜靜地躺在那裏，在里斯那淡漠冷然的表情下，那身段大方利落地展現在他人眼前，眼神貪婪肆無忌憚看着里斯的身體，迪諾與出葉齊齊倒抽了一口氣。

「幹，太刺激了吧?」

第一個敗陣下來的是迪諾。

「太犯規了吧?」聲音沙啞，覺得自己的喉頭有種乾渴的感覺，眼睛被眼前的景色鎖住了視線，迪諾幾乎找不到自己的聲音：「能打我一下嗎?」

「閉嘴。」

連出葉也好不了多少。 

同樣的反應，出葉的手停在兜帽上似想拉下來又不捨得，臉上一片潮紅，連呼吸都變得粗重起來。

漠然的表情與裸露的肌膚，明明是冷淡的表情卻做出色情的動作，交織成截然相反的誘惑景色，越是淡漠的表情越能激起反應，禁慾的感覺與硬起的小點相映之下，漲起的褲檔位置緊繃着，兩人的下半身都壓抑得發疼。

良久，在整個空間變得更熾熱前，不知是誰的聲音響起——

「動手吧。」

於是溫度開始點燃。

起初只是單純的撫摸，命令下的手掌如有魔力般自我撫摸着，對貪婪的目光彷彿視而不見，由鎖骨落到胸前，帶節奏的手掌嘗試撫上乳尖，到慢慢每一寸摸上的肌膚都染上微紅。就算有兩雙眼睛肆無忌憚的鎖定在身上，表情沒有絲毫焗促，里斯的動作彷彿只是平日鍛鍊，流暢的動作沒有絲毫掩飾，口中輕輕吐出的氣息——

「唔……」

迪諾的呼吸聲幾乎要斷裂掉。

恨不得一切收入眼底的視線隨手掌由鎖骨落到胸前，指令下的里斯仍然是一副淡然的表情，做着平日根本不會做的動作，緩緩吸了口氣，停在乳尖上的手頓了頓，兩指挑起一點，色情地直接按在乳首上輕輕揉搓，小小的突起被溫熱的手指揉弄着，指端輕輕劃過就會變成粉紅色。

「嗯哼……」

連呼吸都開始急促，右手在那凸起的乳首上繼續揉搓，里斯的臉上開始升溫，暈紅在臉上浮現，另一隻手則慢慢往下探去，在二人的目光中，輕輕地握住那低垂的器官。

出葉猛然倒抽了一口氣。

寛大的手毫不猶豫地握住那分身，由底部直接撫上頂端，指尖靈活都連囊袋都照顧到，看着那位置慢慢勃起，連帶里斯那雙瞳中都泛起一層霧氣。

「呃……」一聲喘息從嘴邊漏出，彷彿被那聲音嚇一跳，隨即里斯緊咬着下唇，不讓那令人害羞的喘息再發出。

那個羞澀的反應差點讓迪諾射了出來。

由坐姿變成半跪，輕鬆抬起胯部，有力的手指開始在柱身上撫慰着，慢慢的動作遂漸加快，另一隻手也不空閒地上下撫摸着自己。眼神因快感變得迷離，弓起的背脊突出那微微滲汗的修長的身軀，即使咬住下唇也止不住那漏出來的低吟，手上加大力度，手上的速度不斷加快，里斯握着柱身搓揉，漲紅的器官開始溢出液體，一直無法射出，痛苦的感覺迫使里斯搖了搖頭，緊咬的嘴唇咬出血色，即使是快要到達高潮，里斯仍是固執地不讓聲音漏出去。

「看過來……」

里斯的目光移到出葉身上，明明是木然的目光卻令人看出了求助的意味，頂端上溢出一點點液體，高昂的分身早己硬得嚇人，卻無論如何加速都到不了高潮。

「試試後面。」盯着里斯喘着氣，出葉下身的拉鏈一早就拉開，同樣擼動勃起的分身，額頭上滿佈細汗，手卻絲毫沒想到減緩：「舔濕一點。」

一直在逗弄乳尖的手轉到眼前，臉上的表情似是有點疑惑，里斯略略低下頭，盯着指手指，薄唇慢慢張開，鮮紅色的舌頭嘗試般輕舐了一下，銀絲在指尖與舌尖間牽連，半瞇的眼睛看着那根手指，然後側着頭整根手指直接舔上，在迪諾那倒抽的呼吸聲中舔着那幾根手指，明明是簡單的動作卻無比的色情。

簡直色情度要爆炸。

「對……試試自己伸進去?」迪諾吞嚥了口水，下的動作再加速，眼睛一直只能鎖在里斯身上，連聲音都在顫抖：「不要忍着聲音。」

「嗯哈…」

里斯閉上眼，嘴巴不由地張開，壓抑的喘息聲解放出來，在出葉的目光下，自身的手指移到身後，指尖在那隱蔽的地方打着圈，在迪諾的鼓勵下直接伸了進去。

「呃！」

濕潤的指尖在那柔軟的地方輕按了兩下，眼睛睜大、似是觸電般全身顫抖，那彷彿舒暢與痛苦的呻吟，里斯急促地喘息着，手指在敏感的部位內攪動，那種在頂端時卻又被拉下來的窒息感又來了。

「啊哈，」

高漲的燥熱感迫使里斯仰着頭，眼中泛起一層霧氣，髮根沁出下汗珠，身體像弓一般劃出柔韌的弧度，繃緊的下身漸漸放入第二根手指，隨着喘息開始游走。

迪諾與出葉看着這樣的景色，下身的手擼動得更快。

直到三根手指都送入體內，看着里斯越發越急促的呻吟聲，三人都趕着想要達到高潮。

「啊哈———」

直到那濁白的精液射出為止。


	4. 觸手 X 連續高潮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernhard x Riesz

不該這樣。

里斯靜靜地躺在冰冷的地面上，一片茫然的表情盡是不能置信，腦子裡控制不住的劃過剛剛的畫面，耳朵在發燙，手默默拍上額頭，沒被遮掩的臉最後流露出的是深深無奈。

幹什麼嘛那兩個笨蛋……

被催眠的期間不代表里斯完全沒有意識，感謝那見鬼的設定，在不能控制自己的時間，那些語句直接一字不漏地全都被里斯聽到了。

一時間只能說是百感交集。

迪諾就算了……作為同伴，里斯覺得迪諾的想法向來亳無規律可言，但出葉——里斯可從來也不知道居然連一向正經的出葉都對他抱有這種心思！

「天啊……」

剛剛的動作再次浮現眼前，臉孔紅得發燙，里斯掩蓋雙眼，難道他身邊沒有一個正常人嗎?！心中各種的思考撞成一團亂糟糟的，頭痛使里斯開始覺得往日在連隊中那咄之以鼻的謠言不多不少都有點真實性。

連隊之花……嗎。

那時的里斯還太單純，不足以讀懂動作後的用意的笑，感情那些勾肩搭背掃腰的都是某竿隱喻嗎?

眼中一片茫然，里斯抱住頭，努力將呼吸平穩下來。

但是明明不是同伴嗎?不是一同出生入死的戰友麼?

壓低聲音笑了一下，苦笑的里斯完全不想理解倒底是那一個環節出了錯。

身後的刺痛感覺一直都沒有消退過，就如在提醒里斯之前發生的所有事，即使剛剛那場夢中沒有被壓住做，可是那些羞恥的事卻是半點都沒有少做。包括到手指伸入、迪諾臉紅的表情、出葉壓低的喘息，里斯都記得一清二楚。

被壓得胸悶，快要窒息般大口呼吸，整個人像是被剖成兩半，里斯拼命地回想着，由梅倫到阿奇波爾多、再到迪諾與出葉——或許是他忽略了什麼?里斯再默默數算平日相處間的態度和動作，是他表達方式讓人容易誤會嗎———

只是這一切根本都解釋不了。

所有的藉口與解釋都說不通，靜下來看着天花板，心中一陣陣苦澀，里斯只覺得自己中只有無奈。同樣純白色的背景，如出一轍的信，同樣的事情，里斯不多不少都察覺得到在這片空間所發生的規律———就是讓所有窺視他的人都來一炮對吧?

但為什麼全部都是他熟悉的人？！

那令人顫慄的快感彷彿重現眼前。

令人臉紅耳赤的呻吟聲在腦海中浮現，連耳朵都在發熱，里斯無奈地捂臉，凡事都總有個規律，由那必定跟隨他人出現的粉色信紙，到所有的指令都離不開「性」這種話題……

「天啊。」

這種要命的總結里斯一點也不想要，可是每當他高潮射完失去意識後，下一次醒來時總有在有下一個人在等他——從指縫間窺視，入目仍是處處純白，沒有脫離的夢境重覆着第四次的輪迴，胸口隱隱發悶，所有的不滿在夢境的碾碎中剩下長長的嘆息。

如果是他不認識的人還好。

里斯回想起前三次的夢，與其說是夢，倒不如說現在他真的不太想知曉到底有多少人在打他的主意。

「唉……」手直接摸上額頭，里斯只覺得整件事演變得令人越來越痛苦。

請讓這變成笑話，拜託。

明明對大家都是同伴間的情感，隱藏在胸膛下的心臟開始絞痛，以為是經歷戰火凝聚而出的友誼看上去就似是個笑話，一次又一次下來的創傷劃下一條又一條的裂縫，那種深蝕入骨的冷意就似是被人背叛——尖銳得流血的痛楚刺渾身都在發冷，里斯強行按下那危險的念頭，只是噩夢中發生的事並不代表現實，就算清楚了解那之間的分別，就算那夢醒後就憶會消散，可是里斯卻清晰知曉某些事情再也回不去當初那單純的友誼上。

荒謬的夢境在里斯身上燃燒得太劇烈，開始止不住的思緒滲染上灰塵，心中明確地有情感在變質，只怕掀起那一層薄紗般的謊言，一切都將不能回到最初。

「不……」

里斯完全不敢再想下去。

那麼第四次的夢境又是屬於誰的?

然後正如里斯所料，在他於腦海中明確地問出這問題後，空間就有了變動。說起來很神奇，明明視野之內沒有任何動靜，可是里斯卻能清晰地感受到，有外來物出現於這片空間裏———黑影直接籠罩他的視線，里斯打量那一角的衣料，熟悉的花紋與落到眼前的羽毛，那片深紫色的衣角眼熟得讓那名字呼之欲出。

……喂喂拜託不要是他想像中的答案。

里斯心中疲倦地要求。

然後下一秒那人直接伸出手。

「前輩?」

那低沉的聲線———答案揭曉了。

「……伯恩哈德。」

真是令人沮喪的答案。

里斯覺得自己真是蠢透了。嘆了口氣接過那隻手，沉鬱的語調喊出眼前人的名字，瞄了眼前一臉凝重的後輩，心中的情感複雜得不知可以說什麼，直接讓後者伸手將他拉起。

「前輩，這裏是?」

看着疑惑打量四週，陌生的環境與看不到的盡頭，微微皺眉警惕着四周，摸劍卻摸了個空的伯恩哈德——里斯張開的口說不出話，胸腔中想說的話最終都化成了嘆息。

「…為什麼會是你啊。」

如果現在伯恩哈德出現在這裏，即是表示伯恩哈德也是在暗戀着他麼?

這個世界瘋了吧?

那個伯恩哈德?

對他?！

里斯完全不想得到這個總結。

無聲的吼叫回響於心中，心底下如被烈風狠狠掃蕩，將所有的驚愕吞回胸中，里斯望着那無比真實的後輩，發現他真的不想知道這樣的事實。

「前輩，這倒底是?」

「是你的夢，你的。」

重音強調着，秒速回答里斯看着一臉詫異的伯恩哈德，口中說着連他自己也不信的事實，就算明知那個藉口有多麼的無力，最後里斯決定裝傻到底：「別那副表情，你以為我想出現麼。」

里斯明顯不爽的表情一時間連氣氛都沉滯下來。

「前輩，」聽到意料之外的答案，再看着里斯那認真不似作假的表情，伯恩哈德當場整個人呆滯，隔了一回兒才能回應道:「……這玩笑不好笑。」

連錯愕都展現在伯恩哈德的臉上。

如果這是外面的現實，這種表情跟本就不可能出現在伯恩哈德的臉上吧?里斯看着伯恩哈德一臉欲言又止，忍住將對方放倒的衝動，走到他身前攤開手：「你看我似在開玩笑嗎?伯恩哈德?」

這次沒有等伯恩哈德回應，不想再在這些問題上拖延下去，里斯便下了決定。

「那麼，」反正伯恩哈德都不會記起，經歷了太多次的夢境，被折磨一次又一次，深深吸了口氣，里斯決定豁出去，他實在是太多太多的疑惑迫切地想知道那答案。「有個問題想問你。」

「是?」被問及的伯恩哈德順從地點了點頭。

空氣在那一刻凝固，連帶氣氛都轉變，深深地望着伯恩哈德，彷彿要要入對方內心，里斯盯着伯恩哈德慢慢地一字一字道：

「你在暗戀我嗎?伯恩哈德。」

那一刻伯恩哈德的被嚇一跳的表情只能用精彩去形容。

「前…前輩！」

瞳孔剎那間縮成一個小點，身體重重一震，臉上努力維持着原本的表情，只是臉上的熱度掩蓋不下，伯恩哈德不穩的聲音中帶着明顯的慌亂。

「你就當這裏是夢境，放心現實的我不會知道，不然什麼會只有你和我。」

似是要望透伯恩哈德的內心，湛藍的眸子緊緊地鎖住眼前人的反應。無論是語氣又或是動作，甚至是那發紅的耳朵，對方的表現都告訴里斯那直指的事實，可是內心就似是抱住一絲期盼，里斯仍然想親口聽伯恩哈德說出來。

「———告訴我，你的答案。」

那幾秒的等待對里斯而言更似是無言的折磨。

「是的。」

伯恩哈德抬頭，眼中蘊含的感情強烈得讓里斯心重重一顫。

不要是那個答案。

「……不是前輩後輩的關係，更不是朋友間的友誼、」

臉上的神情很凝重，伯恩哈德深邃的目光似是要將里斯直接吞噬掉，隔着距離都能感受到那可以將人壓垮的濃重感情，伯恩哈德訴說的每一個字都似是用盡了畢生的力氣:

「我一直都暗戀着你，里斯。」

胃部似是吞下什麼重物般攪動着，面對伯恩哈德認真而又堅定的表情，默默地回望對方，心中似是被對方的茨擊中，胸中的血液噪動叫囂，就差那一點點，手掌中被指甲捏痛的痛楚成功拉回理智，倒吸了一口氣，里斯覺得自己大概是瘋了。

或許瘋的不是他。

胸中那滿滿裂縫的信任直接碎掉，所有景象都在搖曳，眼前一陣發黑，快要窒息的感覺如炸彈般轟炸，暈眩感讓里斯晃了晃，勉強穩住身體，被重新黏合的認知在強烈的衝擊下摻雜了別的情愫———那不知名的情感使心臟都疼得要命。

……不能再想。

從那未知的情感中拉回思維，里斯用力閉上眼，反正脫離這個夢的方法只有一個，就算他不想承認，沒有第二個解決方法，還是打一炮趕快將所有的亂七八糟結束掉吧?

反正都不是第一次。

沒有回答伯恩哈德，閉上眼的里斯深深吸口氣，無視那一切的鼓動，再睜眼時就下定決心：「那就做吧。」

「做?」等待宣判的伯恩哈德直接愣住了。

明明上一刻仍然是視死如歸的節奏，沒有說出來的話哽在咽喉，伯恩哈德錯愕看着里斯，還沒從剛剛的告白中緩過來，里斯獨有的氣息幾乎隔着半厚的軍服傳來，木然地看着里斯靈活的手指解開那截領巾，沒有反應過來的重覆道：「做什麼?」

沒有回答伯恩哈德的問題，里斯只是指指那張不知什麼時候夾在那大衣上的粉色紙張示意，伯恩哈德直接拿起開始閱讀。

猛烈的抽氣聲再一次響起，然後里斯再一次欣賞平日面無表情的後輩猛烈的變臉。

「……不就是字面上的意思嗎?」里斯努力讓語氣沒有那麼兇狠：「抱我，就這樣。」

伯恩哈德幾乎是在當場呆立。

主動在對方眼前脫衣的感覺仍是有點別扭，頸上的鈕扣越是摸索越是解不開，里斯努力一會兒便放棄般拉開衣領，猛然扯下的布料露出頸下的一段鎖骨：「反正都是夢，趕快完事吧。」

———好讓我趕快從荒謬中清醒過來。

伯恩哈德瞪大眼看着里斯乾脆地脫掉軍服，深紅襯衣的鈕釦在手指下一顆一顆地解開，眼神從那性感的鎖骨再掃過漏露出來粉色的乳尖，感覺口中乾澀得如火燒般。

「夢？」

看着在自身前解開衣服的里斯，種種的異常讓伯恩哈德不由得相信，那就是自己不斷思念下所憶出的夢。

目光於里斯的唇上流轉，淺色的薄唇有着迷人的色彩，那樣的認知讓人不禁想在上面留下只屬於自己的刻印。

吻上去，就算只能在夢中把里斯變作自己的也好———冀盼猶如暴漲的洪水，強忍那要暴走的一切，瞳色變得深邃，染上晦暗的伯恩哈德按下那快要失控的慾望，聲音沙啞得連他自己也認不出，問出他心中一直隱藏着的小小期盼。

「那、前輩喜歡我嗎?」

下一秒便直接問出了平日絕對不能問的問題，心臟猛烈跳動似是要爆炸，瞬間腦海中所有的期盼佔上了上風，就算伯恩哈德在話一出口便後悔、可是卻又無比糾結地想知道那唯一的答案———

反正這只是伯恩哈德的夢。

「喜歡。」

乾脆俐落得沒有絲毫的猶豫，里斯低頭將襯衣解開，沒有留意到伯恩哈德那瞬間驚喜的反應，里斯接着無情的一擊便將伯恩哈德踹落谷底:「但那也僅限是戰友間的感情。」

 

「無非情愛，只是朋友。」

 

話語斬釘截鐵地否決了可能性，肯定的答案沒有彎轉的餘地，視野中只剩下白色的光暈，由天堂轉眼墜落地獄的伯恩哈德感覺到有什麼在那一瞬間在心中碎掉。

「……」

但那確實是里斯的答案———正如伯恩哈德所想，不管是現實中，還是在伯恩哈德的夢中。

「……我果然是在夢中呢。」光芒一點一點消散，伯恩哈德低喃着，苦笑溢出唇角，心底中一片冰涼。

———連夢中的里斯都是如他所預料的答案。

平日環繞里斯的人絕對不少，過於耀眼的王牌是大家所仰慕的目標，自生前到死後，不自量力的人很多圍繞火焰飛舞的不只他伯恩哈德一人，也許就是因為太過瞭解這樣的狀況，所以只不過是一個眼神就能感覺得到對方的感情。

純粹而又強大，比太陽更熾熱的、沒有摻入半的雜質的熱情火焰——即使伯恩哈德是知道懷中的感情是注定無望，可是他還是義無反顧地栽了進去。

伯恩哈德看着那雙眼睛，只覺得自己快要溺死在那一片湛藍內。

走近一步，里斯的體溫隔着空氣傳至，熱得連伯恩哈德都感到自身在燃燒。

太近了

只是靠得太近了，那火焰一般的氣息太逼近了，伯恩哈德有種會被燒融化的錯覺。

雙手握住對方的衣領，扣上鈕扣的手震得可怕，幾乎是拉扯的力度，沉默的伯恩哈德低着頭，在里斯不解的目光下，雙方的距離近得只要低頭便可以吻上那片唇，里斯溫熱的氣息噴曬在耳旁，就算是誘人的鎖骨就在隨手可得的位置，眼光更能看見那約隱約現的乳首———

不能碰觸。

警告再一次被提起，低頭掩蓋雙眼中的暗湧，伯恩哈德小心翼翼避開不去碰觸那片裸露的肌膚，粗魯的動作幾乎拉斷那顆鈕釦，伯恩哈德默默地想，只要里斯沒有再繼續下去，他還有信心可以控制到自己。

「那還請前輩、」幾乎是萬分艱難地從胸腔中吐出，沙啞的聲音壓抑住那一絲黑暗：「不要做。」

伯恩哈德知道他一輩子這一次的，距離爆發危險得只餘一線。

里斯的想法太容易理解。

就是明白卻仍然去做，是因為他的意願嗎。伯恩哈德痛苦地看着目無表情的里斯，那刻伯恩哈德就明白到，對方也同樣地期望自己能夠一直保持原本的樣子，現實中維繫他們的是前輩與後輩的關係，友誼是他們間唯一的牽絆。一旦改變，但即使是伯恩哈德自己，也沒有讓自己脫離瘋狂的把握。

———當初的墓碑，已成為了伯恩哈德心中永遠的痛。

只是一切都沒有如他所願

「為什麼？」

然後伯恩哈德看見了，那片一望無際的天空。

久久停下的動作讓里斯有點疑惑，遲疑了一會兒，溫暖的雙手托起了伯恩哈德的頭，火花在碰觸的瞬間點燃成燎原大火，所有的血液在那一瞬間燃燒，久違的陽光落到身上，如海洋般的湛藍侵佔了伯恩哈德一切的視線，眼前的景色明媚得刺眼，對方認真而又困惑的表情讓伯恩哈德連心臟跳動得發疼，蘊含着里斯熱度的聲音如閃電般直接撞入心中：「為什麼?」

解開的鈕釦再也扣不上了。

有什麼濃郁得化開的感情在那剎那間冒出，在眼底下形成一片墨色。

那可是他所期盼的光芒。

伯恩哈德看着重新解開的襯衣，受鼓惑般吻上那片一直幻想的唇，能感到里斯那刻的僵硬，碰觸的那剎那間只感到冰冷。

———事實就在眼前，就算那份愛戀根本沒有希望。

將天空染成自己的色彩、令不可能的幻想化作現實。那怕是雙手沾血將對方的羽翼扯下，只要能留下對方……腦中只剩下將對方變成自己的念頭，綣戀里斯的伯恩哈德再也不打算放手。

那底是失望還是絕望?

也許里斯的未來不會有他，身旁的位置也不屬於他伯恩哈德，只要想到未來能站在里斯身旁的幸運女孩，於純白的祝福下許下一生的諾言直到生命的終結———感受着心中那片焦灼的漆黑，伯恩哈德發現他根本分不清。

無論是夢境中還是現實中，伯恩哈德都沒有辦法不去在乎名為里斯．拉法基的人，他可以用嚴肅的面具讓他看起來不在乎，卻無法以此安撫心中的見不到底的虛無。

「吶，前輩……」

手套落到地板，冰涼的手伸進那曾在夢中不斷出現的軍服，指尖傳來的僅屬於里斯的溫度，觸感如幻想般令人迷戀，但那熱量仍填不滿內心。心臟中似是挖空了一塊，伯恩哈德默默抱住了里斯，肌膚的碰觸，懷中確實的質感，對方身上傳來熱度彷彿都能證明里斯的存在，可是伯恩哈德只覺得心中仍舊是一片冰冷。

那雙眼睛裡除了友誼外什麼都沒有。

明明是如此的渴求着，伯恩哈德就這麼看着里斯，即使是曾經的生死相隔，伯恩哈德會是如此一直這麼凝視着。

我要該什麼做可以留下你?

軍服被粗魯地扔到地上，手由腰側摸上胸膛，在撫上那兩點時聽着對方忍耐的輕喘，落入心中就如羽毛般輕輕撓癢。

——不夠

「喂，伯恩。」有什麼一直在扭動。抵在大腿上的東西不斷在蠕動，里斯直接被分散了注意力，仍是有些不習慣這種情事，臉上帶點發燒，里斯一把推開伯恩哈德，好奇地盯着剛剛拿出信紙的口袋：「你口袋裏面還有什麼?」

溫暖的觸感被遠離，冰冷的空氣灌入懷中，伯恩哈德默然地看着空掉的懷抱，沉寂了兩秒。伸手在他的口袋中摸索，碰到的如塑膠的質感，只是那東西撓住布料拔不出來，在拉扯了幾下都無效，伯恩哈德索性脫下大衣，在里斯的目光下用力在大衣內將那根東西扯出來。

一時間無比尷尬的氣氛在二人間漫延。

「那不是路德的武器嗎?」率先開口，里斯皺眉瞪着那仍然在扭動的紫色觸手，厭惡般望着那些表面上凹凸不平的小疙瘩:「烏波斯的觸手?」

為什麼那路德的武器會在這裏出現?！

雖然一直都有吐槽路德的品味，可是在實際近距離對着那詭異的武器時，里斯還是覺得為何會有人用這種嘔心玩意當武器……然後里斯看着伯恩哈德似是略有所思般看着那根觸手，不安的感覺就浮現而出。

里斯突然間想起了梅倫的浴缸。

「喂……」心中有種不可能的猜想在蔓延，里斯後退了一步，望向伯恩哈德的眼神中帶上一絲警惕，語氣更是帶上命令：「把那玩意放下，現在。」

那根觸手仍在扭動。

「不好。」沉吟了一下，再抬頭的伯恩哈德似笑非笑，眼底深邃不見的暗影在蔓延，臉上的表情得詭異：「一點也不好。」

里斯在抗拒。

「難道里斯前輩不想試試看嗎?」

只要這樣能繼續將那人留在身邊……又或是僅僅讓里斯記住伯恩哈德這個人。

「什、什麼——」

瞬間滿臉通紅，試什麼?那根?怎麼試?如何試?！

伯恩哈德在想什麼糟糕的念頭！！！

拍開那在眼前扭動的觸手，里斯瞪着伯恩哈德，大力拍掉那根扭動的糟糕物，語氣強硬地連續警告道：「去你的！試個屁！放手！」

那樣的抗拒讓伯恩德更確定。

「果然是前輩呢。」

「呃！」

伴隨意義不明的感嘆，悄悄長的芽的漆黑慾念充斥腦袋，伯恩哈德猛然按倒里斯，隨着里斯整個人摔倒在伯恩的大衣上，頭直接撞到地板上讓里斯有點暈眩，伯恩哈德單手瞬間固定里斯雙手，大腿強硬地擠入里斯兩腿之間，伯恩哈德看着倔強地回望他的里斯，里斯怒得連雙眼都似要噴出火來，忽然間伯恩哈德輕笑出來。

別這麼看着我——

「反正是夢，前輩你那麼有興致，作為後輩的我什麼不能奉陪到底?」

——不要提醒我自己是個混蛋。

既然現實中不能擁有里斯，那只有在夢境中擁有過，就算方法不對也好、被討厭也好……危險的念頭一發不可收拾，伯恩哈德感受着正被他壓在身下的里斯，似有什麼被解放了出來。

「你他媽的那隻眼睛看到我有興致！」

雙手掙脫不開的，而里斯又被人壓在身下———突然一個膝蓋撞上伯恩哈德，後者毫無防備地吃了一記狠的，痛苦的低呼聲，可是臉上卻笑得更燦爛。

「我拒絕。」有些徒勞的擠出一句話，憤怒的里斯偏頭瞪着伯恩哈德。

「我並沒說你可以選擇。」咧嘴而笑的伯恩哈德毫不意外地聽到預料中的回應。

「我的意思不是這——嗯哼……」

所有不滿的聲音都消失了。

倔強的抗議在伯恩哈德的吻下盡數吞回，張開的口被親吻覆上，來不及合上的唇上一陣冰涼，侵略般的深入親吻，伯恩哈德強硬地撬開緊閉的牙關，捕捉到對方閃躲的舌頭，撫上里斯下巴的手用力迫使里斯讓侵略更為徹底，反覆交纏的舌尖似是要將所有的氧氣搶走，過於深入的吻不止是氧氣，就連意志都要蝕刻上伯恩哈德的色彩。

「嗯……放、」

一身的軍服早被扯掉，掙扎的過程讓小麥色的肌膚染上一層淡淡的暈紅，不着片縷的里斯被按倒在伯恩哈德的羽毛大衣上，整個人都被覆蓋上去，伯恩哈德慢慢放開里斯，銀絲從二人舌尖間牽連着，長久以來幻想的溫度都比不上眼前的熱度，里斯遠比他想像中更加炙熱，聽着那喘息中夾雜的抗拒，橄欖綠的眼睛暗淡下去，另一隻手直接向里斯的下半身摸去。

「嗚！」

毫不溫柔的力度撫慰那個位置，由喉結慢慢輕咬到胸前，務求讓情慾以最快的速度侵襲全身，耳邊傳入的是里斯忍耐不出口的斷續喘息，隨意掠奪任何他想要品嘗的角落，伯恩哈德俯身咬住那挺立的小點，滿意地聽着里斯的喘息變作低吟，就在手擠壓那位置時偶然漏出的半點聲響，加速的動作讓里斯的身體在顫抖，不止是撫摸柱身，手指同時於那尖端的位置揉搓施以里斯更多的快感———在那只有小半漏出口的呻吟聲中，眼神略過那咬出血的嘴唇，伯恩哈德看着那射在掌心的溫熱白濁輕輕地笑了出來。

還是不夠。

髮絲輕輕擦過，伯恩哈德把已經全身發軟的里斯放倒在大衣上，里斯身上佈滿薄汗皮膚微微泛紅，剛剛發泄出來的身體異常地敏感，輕微的觸碰都讓里斯的微顫。虛弱地推拒讓他更迷戀，伯恩哈德脫掉沾滿白稠黏液的手套，從臉頰撫摸到眼簾，食指伸入溫暖的口腔輕輕撥弄。

「舔濕點，」

低沈的聲音帶上一絲誘導，就算現在里斯身上都染上漂亮的櫻色，可是在伯恩哈德的角度看起來，那樣的顏色還遠遠不夠。

 

情感理智鬥爭已到極限，那能燎原的致命誘惑偏偏在眼前晃蕩悠閑時近時遠。

 

而里斯眼中的驚愕是那麼清晰。

還未能讓里斯徹底變成自己的。心中仍拼命呼喊着不足，只想讓里斯記住自己，踐踏信任放縱着自己，伯恩哈德臉上帶着笑意，看着拒絕望向他的里斯，里斯輕輕眨着眼，睫毛撓過皮膚，伯恩哈德聲音放得很柔軟：「不然一會你會很難受。」

回答伯恩哈德的是指尖傳來的痛楚。

「哦哎，」

眼底結上一層寒霜，映照里斯的憤怒，伯恩哈德的表情顯得更為溫柔。

血珠於指腹間流出，不為所動的繼續享受指腹間的柔軟，彷彿被咬的不是他，流血的手指把玩里斯的舌，再伸手將那血色抹在里斯正在一開一合的唇上，在里斯的唇上顯得意外的性感，叫人有種即刻想要去吧那抹殷紅舔舐乾淨的衝動。

伯恩哈德的眼神徹底地晦暗下去。

「那看來前輩是不需要潤滑了。」

如此般宣告，冰涼的觸感立刻讓里斯身體重重一震，詭異濕黏的感覺頂在下身入口的位置，剛睜開雙眼，瞳孔嚇得縮成一點，里斯瞬間便意識到伯恩哈德想幹什麼———

「你、在發神經麼———伯恩哈德！」

「可是信上的意思不就是這樣?」兩人交會的視線不曾分離，無聲的對峙依然持續着，伯恩哈德看着氣呼呼的里斯，微微刺痛的感覺令人更興奮，手指撫上那片唇瓣，讓二人的血混和在里斯的舌尖上，悔恨的情緒充斥住伯恩哈德的全身，自相矛盾的黑色情感令伯恩哈德更興奮，似是對自己說般低喃：「讓我放縱一次吧……」

對方回瞪着伯恩哈德，散發出的怒氣相當具體而強烈，清晰感受到了里斯真正的怒火。

只因伯恩哈德而點燃的怒火。

伯恩哈德就這樣看着里斯，汲取心脈震動間溶出的熱量，內心深處湧起一陣顫慄，無法用言語去描述的感覺更強烈了。深綠色的眸子微微瞇起，左手用力按在里斯的脖子上，似是要將里斯的身影刻入靈魂中。

「——好嗎?前輩。」

然後里斯只感到有什麼冰冷滑膩的東西被硬塞了進去。

「……混…混帳！」

冷冷的觸手帶着異常膩滑的感覺，僅僅前端的碰觸已令里斯有種詭異的感覺。

心中不祥的預感越來越清晰。

「呃——拿走！」大腿被強行分開，里斯睜大的眼中寫滿了不能置信，完全不能相信伯恩哈德居然會來真的！！！

將觸手插入身體，詭異的感覺在在下半身傳來，冰涼的斷肢在體內肆意扭動，縮成一點的瞳孔透露出驚慌，觸手只是進入了一小半已經令里斯噁心得想吐：「啊！…去你媽的！！我、我說拿出去！伯恩哈德！」

回應里斯的是伯恩哈德更粗暴的動作。

「為什——啊哈！」

隔着一層霧氣，觸手嵌入里斯最柔弱的部分，感覺潮水般向前湧動，摩擦的力度深深幾近麻痹，讓里斯唇間模糊叫喊出聲。

「我不是在身體力行回答你的疑問嗎?」拇指一推，那根觸手被推入了後庭中，低沉的聲音在里斯耳邊挑逗，伯恩哈德連聲音比平常的嗓音低啞上了幾分。

「我、指的，嗯，不是那個——」下巴猛然仰起，冰冷的溫度逼里斯壓抑那一聲聲呻吟，下唇咬得出血，眼眶睜大得發燙。

沒等里斯說完，那根觸手似是有自己的意志，剛剛被塞進去便開始扭動着要鑽得更入，異常膩滑方便觸手伸得更入，冰冷的感覺刺激着溫熱的內壁，凹凸不平的顆粒擦過使里斯不自覺地絞緊雙腿，想讓那東西滾出去卻讓那根觸手往更深的位置入侵。原本抗拒的手無力地垂下，細長的手指顫抖着把伯恩的大衣磨折出一條條淺淺的紋路。柔軟的觸手狠狠地掃過，緊咬的下唇再次湧出鮮血，腥甜滿溢整個口腔，眼前一陣發白，里斯只覺得如不拼命忍住，那些令人恥辱的聲音一出口便再也制止不住。

「呃、伯……恩——」

被強制進入後感受脖子上的力道漸漸放鬆，里斯看見對方唇角若有若無的弧度。身體的熱度不斷地升高，昏沉的腦袋開始連思考也很困難，怒火主導着身體反抗，只是內心的溫度卻是變得冰冷。

……不

里斯始終不明白伯恩哈德為何要這樣做。

「看來前輩不是太滿意呢?」

伯恩哈德停下動作，對視的眼睛將二人的視線連上，伯恩哈德看着滿頭大汗的里斯，連眼角都發紅，霧氣迷濛了那片湛藍，可是卻掩蓋不住那滔滔的怒意。剛剛才發泄的分身半挺的，來不及抹去的精液沿着柱身慢慢流下，幾近癡迷的看着，現在的里斯渾身都散發出誘人的氣息：「是我做得不夠好吧?前輩?」

與溫柔的語氣截然不同，手上的動作粗暴而強硬，無視里斯那痛得發白的臉孔，伯恩哈德再次將那根觸手強迫地推送進去。

「放、手———嗯啊！！！」

身體一下子全部被撐開，眼睛睜到最大，所有的聲音再也忍耐不住，尖細的觸手狠狠地撞在那敏感的位置上，有意識般的觸手扭動得更快，被吸附着的前列線不斷地被按壓刺激着，宛如折磨一般的快感啃蝕着里斯的神經，里斯茫然地睜大眼，令人瘋狂的快感浸染整個身體，體內的火焰再一次被挑起，繃緊的腰身勾勒出美好的弧度——

「真不愧是前輩。」讚嘆的語調，伯恩哈德低頭埋在里斯的背上，在那小麥色的肌膚上留下一串痕跡，看着那背上留下的一連串印記，右手緩緩握上那堅挺慾望上，手指於那敏感的鈴口重重一按：「看，不是全部都進去了嗎?」

「———嗯不！！！！」

前端隨快感的顫抖射出一道白濁，身體再一次到達高潮的頂峰，眼前是炫目的白光，緊緊捉住伯恩哈德的手慢慢垂下，大腦都似要溶化，身體被翻了過去，渾身大汗的里斯大口大口地喘氣，睜大的眼中一片散渙，身體所有的力氣都隨那波高潮抽空，過於鮮明的快感仍殘留在體內，身體彷彿只要輕輕碰觸便會抖震，腦袋仍是一片空白，然後下巴被輕輕提起。

此刻里斯一片空白的表情讓伯恩哈德的內心不禁慄動起來。

「不行啊，前輩。」帶點調笑的味道，溫柔地笑的伯恩哈德看上去卻沒有半點溫度，粗暴地將剛剛抽離的觸手塞得更入，質問的語氣讓里斯渾身發冷：「為什麼您先射了出來?」

「……這樣……不行啊，」

觸手於體內攪動，里斯幾乎是用盡全身力氣才聽得清伯恩哈德那句說話。

——是你的錯。

「啊…不——」陷於快感餘韻中的身體只是磨蹭了幾下，消退一半的慾火再次被勾回，被迅速點燃的身體興奮起來，連呻吟的聲音帶上一線乾澀，什麼詞句都消失在那波快感中，里斯感到嘴唇被吻了吻，觸手在內壁不緩不緊地磨擦，愉悅夾雜痛苦的喘息，想射出的感覺越來越強，勉強聚焦的眼看向伯恩哈德：「不行，放手…」

伯恩哈德顯然沒有讓里斯如願的打算，一把抓起里斯的手壓制在大衣上，同時加快了另一隻手的動作。俯下身將里斯胸前的突起含入口中，牙齒略微施力，有些刺痛卻不致讓里斯受傷，那一陣陣的快感與下身的電流攪混一起，卻迫里斯一直陷入那情慾旋渦中不能逃跑。

「不是很好嗎?前輩。」

始作俑者輕笑出聲，凝視里斯那被情慾染紅的臉，伯恩哈德俯低面孔，雙手抱起里斯，兩人的臉離得很近，帶惡意的在他唇上輕舔了一下，讓里斯的手環繞於自己身上，鼻尖輕觸里斯那溫熱的皮膚，變本加厲地在印滿暗紅色印記的軀體上舔吻，烙下一個又一個僅屬於他伯恩哈德的印記。

「啊哈……」

白濁再一次射出，等里斯射了出來後，伯恩終於抽回那深色的觸手。

多次發洩後的身體脫力地蜷縮着，崩緊的身體隨觸手離去而倒在大衣上，伯恩哈德輕輕撈起如果凍般軟綿綿的里斯壓倒在地上，小麥色的身軀印滿暗紅色印記，里斯赤裸的身體外都是他伯恩哈德的印記。

只是還不夠。

「既然前輩您都射出來了，那現在就輪到我吧?」伯恩哈德伸出手捧住里斯的臉，親暱地吻了吻。

「…輪?」

里斯勉強睜開眼，對方嘴角勾起的弧度並非笑意，而是一種溫暖的包容，那總令他想起在無雲的夜晚所看見的潔淨月光又再次展露出來。只是未等里斯開口，與剛剛冰冷濕黏的感覺不同，沉下里斯的腰，毫不留情刺入，比觸手更熾熱更龐大的慾望直接插了進去。

「啊啊啊！！！！」瞳孔睜到最大，手指在伯恩哈德的背部劃出血色抓痕：「啊哈——伯恩！」

「只是這樣就已經受不了嗎?」

身體在抖震，呼出聲又立刻閉緊上嘴，被完全進入的痛楚難以想象的劇烈，痛楚與身體深處被衝撞的強烈碰觸讓里斯冒出冷汗，下唇咬得出血，幾乎要尖叫出來，與觸手截然不同的觸感，伯恩哈德只是插入便幾乎將所有的位置填滿，帶着溫度的慾望僅僅是最輕微的蹭磨，都帶給敏感身體源源不絕的刺激———

「前輩看這樣子，您滿意嗎?」

在耳邊喃呢的低語滿滿是色情的意味，用食指輕點了一下里斯的嘴唇，濕熱的舌尖舔上里斯的耳朵，感受着下身瞬間被緊緊纏繞的熾熱感，一下子便狠狠頂到最深處。

「嗯呃……停、停下——」

「還是說，」不給里斯反應的機會，下身溫熱緊緻的感覺令人差點檄械，吸了口氣，伯恩哈德深深一推送，讓里斯痛的險些飆出眼淚，不過伯恩哈德並沒有放柔動作，直到慾望全部埋入里斯的體內才停下來：「我該再努力一點?」

「嗯哈……不、我說———啊哈！」

打斷里斯般忽然地加速，似要連囊袋都塞進去的兇狠力度，彷彿要掃平里斯體內每一道的皺褶，游走的手伸到里斯那軟垂的下身揉搓，有力的手略顯粗暴地撥弄那敏感的小孔，才發洩過的分身再一次刺激得勃起，隨着里斯喉間壓抑不住的一聲明顯的倒抽氣聲音，伯恩哈德不禁低聲的笑出來。

使里斯的身體記住自己、讓里斯的眼睛只能映出自己、令里斯的一切都刻上自己的氣息——

「果然前輩是嫌棄我不夠努力吧?」

手輕易的將里斯的髮絲撥開，伯恩哈德注視着那失神的眼睛，輕輕吻上那眼廉，低沉的聲音越發越溫柔，觸手纏繞住里斯的下半身，刻意握住里斯那快要噴發的分身，手指惡意地堵在那一個小孔上：「得讓前輩記住我呢?」

「嗯啊……放！」

那兇狠的撞擊讓里斯說不出完整的話，只能喘息呻吟。那片令人着迷的湛藍再次打開，散渙的眼神完全沒有落在伯恩哈德身上，焦點放在那遙遠的白色上——就算里斯確實因伯恩哈德而呻吟，伯恩哈德卻仍能感受到里斯那股拒絕。

是他自找的嗎？

伯恩哈德是喜歡里斯的，由骨子裏滿溢而出，喜歡到能夠用自己的性命去交換里斯的命也沒所謂。

為什麼?

輕撫的動作在眼皮上停止，伯恩哈德感受着里斯熾熱內壁緊緻帶給他的快感，心裏卻突然有股說不出來好難受的感覺，空盪盪的，眼前的里斯甚至有種快要消失的錯覺。

就像當初那份失蹤名單一樣。

「那麼，說出來?」摸上那開始顫慄的身軀，里斯的呻吟聲開始變得沙啞，夾雜上痛苦的低吼，抿住嘴唇，伯恩哈德絲毫沒有將速度放緩，反而下身抽動的頻率再提高。

「吶，里斯。」回答我。

回答伯恩哈德的是里斯帶上痛苦的低吼聲。

那湛藍色的眼睛依舊拒絕望向伯恩哈德。

「如此的話……」內壁似是緊緊咬住那碩大的分身，連帶下身都被迫上最高點，伯恩哈德恨恨地咬上里斯的嘴唇，粗喘的氣息連語句都夾雜在一起：「讓我代你回答吧。」

當高潮來臨的那一刻，伯恩哈德俯身直接吻上里斯的唇，隨着身下狠狠的射出，將里斯所有的呻吟聲都封在那一吻上。

在身上劃下我的印記、  
在體內留上我的氣味、  
在心內刻上我的名字———

伯恩哈德如溺水般緊緊抱住里斯，脈動從懷中傳來，隨着眼角的溫熱液體落下，臉上卻展露出滿足的笑容。

「里斯……」

在結果出來之前，我們從來都不知道答案是什麼，不是嗎?

慢慢的閉了眼，伯恩哈德聽見心中歎息的聲音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剩下的4章已經完成，已出書，有興趣的請敲FaceBook看詳細


End file.
